


Pro Shinobi

by cisco_centric_4ever



Series: Crossover banana! [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, M/M, Multi, Seme Naruto x Uke harem, odd ships, some omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: Naruto finally brought back Sasuke to the village, but then the council wants something more from him. Tsunade finds out and sends Naruto somewhere to relax a bit.OrNaruto falls into the MHA/BNHA universe and kind of becomes a teacher...Contains yaoi and mpreg. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Onsided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uzumaki Naruto/Dabi, Uzumkai Naruto/Hitoshi Shinsou
Series: Crossover banana! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107027
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. Summery

It was a beautiful day in Konoha as Naruto made his way to the council room. Even though everyone seemed to be having a good time in the good weather, Naruto was not. Today was the day after Naruto finally brought the annoying Uchiha back to his senses and dragged him back home, but not by the blond’s own choice. If it had been up to Naruto, he would have let Sasuke stay with the rotten snack bartered forever. The two of them were never friends, to begin with, he never considered Sasuke a rival, Sasuke just assumed he did. Naruto never thought of chasing after Sasuke just to beat him in a fight, he was not that petty and closed-minded in reality. Yet, everyone in the village assumed he was. In reality, Naruto’s reality, everyone around him always assumes that he was hyperactive when really, he actually just had a lot of energy to spear. His attention span was low when it came to things that didn’t interest him, so every time he was in the academy and did some stupid shit that got him kicked out, it was on purpose. All of it. The pranks, the traps, the tricks, everything. All the times that the villagers had pegged him to be nothing but a prankster, it was just him expending his energy and putting his time to some use. In the end, all those pranks he pulled made him great at sneaking up behind people and setting traps, he was great at strategy and no one believed him, so he would always let them think what they thought.

When Naruto made it to the Hokage tower, he thought about all the times that he had to spend outside of the academy. He didn’t like going to the academy, even though he was happy when the third proposed for him to go and learn ninjutsu there. He had been excited to learn, but as soon as he got to class on the first day, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to learn anything there. The teacher kicked him out before lunch for seemingly no reason, so Naruto decided to sneak off to the library where he read all the books he could find on the subject. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and chakra control, he stayed there until after school was over, no one from the academy came looking for him. Since no one seemed to care if he was there or not, Naruto decided to train himself, he went into the forest and put into practice everything he read. If Naruto was being honest, he learned way more in the library than he did in class over the eight years that was supposed to be there. When it came time to graduate, Naruto was able to pass both the written, and taijutsu test, he ran into a bit of a snag with the ninjutsu, but he managed to find his way through it well enough. Then came to team placement.

Naruto sneered at the memory of meeting his teammates and sensei as he climbed the stairs towards the council room. Team seven was a mess in his mind. He hated that everyone thought that Sasuke was so cool that they neglected anyone else’s training whenever he was around. And if that wasn’t the case for Kakashi, then he would say he must have been dreaming, because Kakashi was the main one doing it. Kakashi would pair them up for combat training all the time since Sakura couldn’t hack it in that area, she was useless as a genin, but thankfully she became a decent medic ninja. She was a pain in the ass as a fangirl, so as soon as Naruto found a way to pass the chunin exam on his own, he went for it. He found a team that was missing a teammate and was heading off to the chunin exams. He put down his name as an applicant to go with them and disguised himself the whole time he was with them to make sure they didn’t reject him on sight or tried to pull something during the exam. He knew that they were one of the people who hated him with a passion without even getting to know him first. They would trash talk him to his face whenever they got a chance, so when the three of them went off for the exam, they got cocky and paid for it with their lives. When Naruto came back to the village as a chunin, the council was upset to find out and tried to take away his rank. Too bad for them that Lady Tsunade and the pervy sage were there to stop them from doing so.

After Naruto had finally become a chunin, he ditched Sakura and Kakashi the first moment he could and started training on his own. Tsunade gave him as many missions as she could that she thought wouldn’t get him killed in the process, all of them being solo missions. Naruto’s name started to spread as he got stronger on his own. Even the pervy sage was impressed and tried to ask him to be his apprentice again, even though Naruto rejected him the first time he asked because of the whole ‘absent godfather’ thing. Naruto decided to accept his help this time because he was over his past, he only goal now was to become strong enough to become an ANBU. Naruto never told anyone his true dream was to become an ANBU commander so he could continue to live in the shadow, away from everyone that hurt him throughout his years. At this moment, everyone around him thought that he still wanted to become Hokage of this village when he really wanted anything but. Now Naruto was up to Jonin, he actually passed his jonin test last month, hence the reason why Tsunade thought it would be okay to send Naruto after Sasuke again. But this time, he would be doing it solo since Naruto seemed to work better that way now. And she was right. After Naruto became a jonin, he was much stronger than he has been when she first met him. Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back to the village single-handedly after three years when he arrived, Sasuke was only unconscious, but the villagers still managed to accuse him of trying to murder their precious boy. Naruto only rolled his eyes at them, dropped Sasuke on the ground in front of them, and stated, ‘if Lady Hokage didn’t ask me to go get his sorry ass, then he wouldn’t be here right now. Unless you want me to bring him right back to where I found him, you should count this as a blessing,’ then he walked off towards the Hokage’s tower to make the report. Meanwhile, the council members who had been there to witness this that day thought that Naruto had truly become stronger. They made some plans on their own and decided to do something about the blond’s strength. Thus, that is why Naruto was standing before them right now. A sour look on his face as he stared down the civilian and shinobi council alike, he didn’t care who still hated him, he disliked them all at this point.

“Naruto Uzumaki, do you have any idea why you are standing before us right now?” Asked Hamura, one of the village elders.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he was in his civilian clothes at the moment. A loose white tee that had been cut into a crop top some time ago, along with some grey sweat pants, he could tell that the elder’s in the room disapproved of his outfit, but it was whatever. Today was supposed to be his day off anyway, so they couldn’t be mad at his choice of dress. Although, some of the women in the room were looking him up and down, some secretly and some not so much. “Nah, but I but you’re gonna tell me, aren’t ya?”

Hamura grunted, “you are here to take action for your crimes.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “hold up, let me stop y’all right there. I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t even use Kyuubi’s power to bring him back, all little bruises he’s got on his face is all on him trying to be a smart ass. I might have knocked him around a little bit, but there’s because he would have killed me if I haven’t.” Naruto put his hands in his pockets then, which brought the hemline down a little, just enough to show his v-line and make some of the females in the room swoon a little. Naruto didn’t really care if they found him attractive or not, he had already decided that he would never get together with anyone in this village anyway. “It’s like I said yesterday, I could always bring him back to where I found him. I only did that mission because Lady Tsunade assigned me to it. That’s all, nothing more, and nothing less. But if there is something that you think I’m guilty of, then you better have something to back it up or else Sasuke isn’t the only one from team seven to leave the village like that.”

The council room was stunned into silence after that. They weren’t a single thing that they could legally pin on him once he said that he didn’t use Kyuubi’s chakra on Sasuke. They themselves have run multiple tests on Sasuke to see if they could detect any trace amount of Kyuubi’s chakra on the Uchiha but came back empty-handed each time. They were angry at that, so instead of trying to get rid of Naruto, they decided to go back to their original plans while the shinobi council sat there and watched. They too wanted to see what they were going to pull on the matured blond. “Alright then, Uzumaki, we have come to the realization of how much you have done for this village on the pass. We were simply testing you to see if you would admit to anything now,” another elder spoke up. “Since you have done so much for the village thus far, we would like to propose a marriage.”

“No thanks,” Naruto stated without hesitation. He knew that they were probably trying to get him to stay in the village now just so he could pass on his skills to someone here or whatever. Too bad for them, they could not do that legally unless his situation was like Sasuke’s in the way of being placed into a CRA. Not that Naruto was planning to agree with that in the first place.

Again, the council was stunned, “what do you mean no?” Hamura asked, “we are lifting your ban and allowing you to marry whoever you want in the village. How-“

“And that’s exactly why I said no.” Naruto replied, now everyone in the room was looking at him as if he was talking crazy. Though, the shinobi side was more confused about the ‘ban’ that the civilian council had seemed to put on the blond in the first place.

“Uh, Naruto, if I may ask, why do you refuse this offer?” Inoichi asked, “not that I am on their side or anything, I am just curious about their reasoning.” Truthfully, ever since Naruto had started getting stronger on his own, Ino wouldn’t stop talking about how handsome the boy had become, and he could see why. Naruto had lost all his baby fat, he gained muscles that made him look like a grown man, and if that wasn’t enough, he had grown into a cool six foot one. Inoichi was sure that this boy will be the center of all the girl's attention ones he stops ducking the public like he started doing after he came back from training with Jiraya.

Naruto thought about his answer for a second before replying, “simply because I don’t want to marry anyone here.” They surprised the council, mainly the civilian side as this was putting a wrench in their plans.

“And why’s that?” Hamura asked, still upset about the matter.

Naruto rolled his eyes at him, “baka, do you really think I would want to make babies with anyone from this village? All my life, every single second that I could remember of it, all of you have been calling me a monster, a demon, and so on. Who would want to find love in a toxic place like this? I remember getting chased through the streets at night whenever I was out walking alone. I was kicked out of every house and home that I ever tried to call my own, leaving me to buy a place for myself under different names. I had to open accounts under different names just so I can have my own money to spend. Do you even know what I feel about this place? I actually hate it here, you guys are just lucky that I chose to even stick around and not become a ronin when I was twelve because then I would have really been out for your heads. Just imagine what it would be like for you guys right now if I was working for another village, go on, think. You know what my record is like here, right?” He smirked internally as he glared at the shaking civilians.

“You wouldn’t do that!” Screamed a civilian councilwoman.

“Oh yeah? Then maybe I should leave right now,” Naruto threatened.

This was the perfect time for Tsunade to burst into the room, face angry at everyone attending the meeting. “Well, well, well, no wonder I couldn’t drink my sake in peace. You well all plotting something behind my back, weren’t you?” She walked into the room glaring at everyone in there, the shinobi side had the decency to stand up and greet the Hokage properly with a bow. The civilians were frozen stiff in their chairs, the elders too. “Well, why don’t you all inform me of what has been happening in my absence since I wasn’t aware that we had a meeting scheduled today.”

No one spoke, so Naruto did, “they first tried to accuse me of a crime, then they backtracked and tried to get me to marry someone I don’t know. Since I have no reason to marry anyone here, not that I would if I did have anyone, they thought it was a good idea for some reason.”

“O, is that all?” Tsunade said in a sing-song way, “well then, Naruto, since you are supposed to be off today, why don’t you go back to my office before heading home. There’s something that I want to talk to you about, but I’ll take on another week off because of your wasted time here.”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “fine by me. I didn’t have anything better to do than lay around anyway.” He turned and walked out of the run, “take care then,” he called out before closing the door behind him. As soon as he did, he felt a massive wave of killing intent coming from the room, he chuckled internally before turning in the direction of Tsunade's office. “Good luck fools."

As he walked away, he spotted a familiar pink head of hair walking towards him. He recognized the person with great distaste. He had not spoken to her in over three years now because of all the missions he had been taking. The girl, Sakura, noticed Naruto right away and had to do a double-take, knowing that she hadn’t seen him in a while. He had changed a lot from what she could clearly see, she blushed, noticing how good he looked now. “U-uh, hey, there N-Naruto, is that really you?” Sakura asked, but Naruto walked right passed her as if he hadn’t heard a thing she said. Of course, he could, she never gave him the time of day when they were in school, only going after Sasuke this whole time. The crush she had on him didn’t last too long though, since Sasuke had left her with a rejection that night and again when he was brought back yesterday. Since Sasuke was no longer in the picture, she might as well forget about him and go after someone had been there right from the start, she would make it up to Naruto. She would apologies to him for all the times she had hit him for no reason other than her being annoyed about not having her crush’s attention. She had always thought that Naruto was the one getting in her way when it was really Sasuke who was the one that didn’t want her. With these things in mind, she turned around to face Naruto, not wanting her chance to slip away now, “hey, Naruto, do you-“ but she had already missed her chance. Naruto was nowhere in sight when she turned away, she looked up and down the hallway in disbelief, Naruto was not there. She couldn’t believe that she lost him so easily, she hung her head in shame as he turned back around and continue on her way.

Meanwhile, Naruto had already made it back to Tunade’s office and took a seat in the chair across from her desk. He took out a book to read while hie waited, knowing full well that it was going to be a while before she returned from that meeting.

TBC


	2. Introductions

Two hours later, the same day.

Naruto closed his book, finishing with the contents as Tsunade entered the office looking refreshed. “Oi, old hag, did you slaughter those old windbags or something? Why are you so later?” Naruto asked, he wasn’t formally diagnosed by the doctors in the village, not that anyone would care if he was but he could feel his ADHA acting up. He was thankful that he brought along a really good book to read or else he would be jumping all over the office waiting for her to come back.

Tsunade came to sit at her desk, ignoring the comment Naruto made about her age. “No, no, Naruto, I did not slaughter any of those fools. In fact, they would have all been so lucky if I did. Now ten,” she took a moment to look over Naruto before nodding her head. “So, tell me Naruto, what do you think about becoming a teacher?”

Naruto lifted an eyebrow as he put his book away. “A teacher? Me? Whereat?” He asked to hope that she didn’t say what he was thinking that she would say. Thankfully, it wasn’t, it was something more surprising.

“Well, Naruto, recently I had gotten into contact with someone I know and they were in need of a new teacher.” Tsunade explained, “he said that he was looking for someone that gives his students a real run for their money. Someone who can…let’s say, actually have the time and patience to share his craft with the younger generation.”

Naruto was now a little more intrigued, but at the same time, worried about his upcoming assignment from the old hag. This could just be her way of paying off one of her debts by using his skills. He wanted more information on this before he willingly walked into her trap, “oh yeah, what kind of teacher is this guy expecting me to be for his kids? If he doesn’t know me, then he shouldn’t request my help. And I didn’t say that I was looking for someone to pass my skills down to as of yet, old hag.”

Tsunade chuckled, letting the comment slide once more, “the thing is, Naruto, he’s not asking for you to pass down your skills, per se. What he’s looking for is a skilled person to teach kids how to fight, self-defense, combat training, and the like. He says that this year's batch of students really needs someone to whip them into shape before their time there is done. So I suggested you since they wanted someone…well, someone crazy enough to match their energy. I told him that you would be the perfect man for the job,” she smiled pleasantly at him hoping he would take the bait. She knew how much Naruto liked a challenge, even though he wouldn’t say it out loud for anyone to here. Of course, Naruto did not look convinced at all by this and was looking like he needed a little extra push to get him on board. Tsunade knew just what to say, “and the person in question is asking for you to teach kids away from the village. As in, no one from Konoha will be involved in this little side job I’m asking for you to do.”

Naruto’s attention was caught, his interest peaked, “what do you mean?”

Tsunade smirked, she knew she had him now. “What I’m trying to say, Naruto is that I am allowing you to leave the village for an extended period of time. I know how much you have been wanting to leave the village, and I understand, that’s why you had been taking on so many missions outside these walls since you got back from your trip with Jiraya. What I’m offering you is a chance to start somewhat of early retirement, so to speak.”

“Who said anything about me wanting to retire, Tunade?” Naruto asked getting suspicion, but still interested in the job she was offering. “You do know that I’m only seventeen, right?”

Tsunade sighed, she probably shouldn’t have worded it that way, but it was what she thought of it as. “Okay, Naruto, listen,” she dropped the act and got serious with her explanation. “I’m going to be sending you off to a place called Japan, there is an elite school there that an old friend of mine runs. What he asked is for me to send one of my best ninjas to come over and teach his students to be the best hero they can be.”

“And you thought that I was a hero? Ha, I’m no one’s hero,” Naruto said slumping in his seat. “Why would I, no, HOW could I teach someone else to be something that I’m not?”

Tsunade found his reasoning to be sound enough, but she already told her friend that she would send someone over. All of her other ninjas were busy at the moment. She couldn’t ask Kakashi to do it because he did such a great job dealing with his own students already. Sakura was still in training. Ino was interning at T and I, she would never send Sasuke…There was Guy’s team, but they were currently on a B rank mission out of the village right now. Chouji was training with his father. Shikamaru wouldn’t accept because he was already taking over half of his clan’s responsibilities while his father trained him to be the next clan head. Plus he had other duties that he was already signed up for at the moment that he could escape from. Tsunade groaned as she placed her head in her hands, “sorry Naruto, but even though you do make a good point, you are literally the only free person let for me to ask, I would have gone to Guy before you, but… well, we still don’t know when or if he’ll be able to walk again after…” She trailed off, knowing that he knew what she was talking about. He nodded with a knowing look, “so then that just leaves you, since you already brought back Sasuke and there are no other missions for you to take right now. I thought that you might want something other than laying about to do on your day off, right?”

Naruto nodded, “yeah, that is true, but why should I even teach a class of kids to go out and risk their lives for nothing? What would I get out of it? Besides, if they wanted to become heroes, they should have no hopes of staying at the top forever, so why even start a school for that in the first place?”

Tsunade shrugged, “hell if I know. But that’s not for me to decide, my friend is the one who built the school, not me. When you meet him, you should ask him. Japan is much different than Konoha, that’s for sure.”

Naruto grunted, still not finding out anything about her so-called friend, “and who is this friend to you? How do you know them? Knowing your history, it’s probably through gambling or drinking, right, old hag?”

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk, “okay, that’s it, you little brat. I was trying to give you a break, but you could at least called me Lady Hokage like you were doing before. Come on, I thought you had gotten some respect after all these years!”

Naruto smirked, “you thought. I only show respect when I think it’s needed, other than that, you get nothing from me. But, you know, old lady, I think I might as well take you up on that offer. If I’m going to be away from this place for a while, then teaching a bunch of snot-nosed brats a thing or two about not dying sounds like a pretty good plan. I think I’ll take you up on the offer and pack my bags right away.” He got up from his seat and started for the door before, but Tsunade stopped him.

“Actually, Naruto, I think it would be good for you to head straight over there now. I already told Nezu that you would be on your way since yesterday,” Tsunade smiles.

Naruto turned back to the woman with a sharp glare in his eye. If there was one thing that he hated, it was showing up for a mission late, he didn’t want to be a Kakashi, so he always arrived on time or extra early, depending on the situation. To hear that he might already be a day late was not to his liking. “What? What the hell gramma, why didn’t you tell me about that sooner?” He asked turning back to face her.

Tsunade pretended to be busy when she saw the pissed off look in her figurative grandson’s eyes. “Oh, that’s because when he asked to be about this, I was sort of half-drunk and up to my eyes in paperwork. I can’t really remember what I said to him back then, I do know that your name did come up a few times during the conversation. Ah, here, when you get there, you can hand him this so he will know that you were the person that I was talking about.”

Naruto’s eye twitched, “you damn drunk,” he grumbled as he walked over to her and snatched the paper from her hand. “You owe me for this, hag,” he looked down at the paper to see his basic ninja states written down on it. “So, what’s he gonna do with his info? Did you tell you what I would be teaching over there?”

“Yeah, sort of, you actually have your pick of either Physical Education or Sexual Education,” Tsunade said as she took out a bottle of sake from behind her desk.

“Hmph, so that’s my choice huh? I guess I’ll have to figure it out when I get there then,” Naruto looked up from his paper to glared down at the elder blond pouring herself a drink. “I’ll be taking that,” he snatched the sake bottle from her hands and started drinking from it until it was empty while Tsunade looked up at him in shock. “Aah, man that’s some good stuff, granny,” he smirked at her before placing the bottle down again. “Well, I’m off,” Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves just in time to miss the empty sake bottle being thrown at his head.

“YOU DAMN BRAT! I’ll get you for this as soon as you get back!” Tsunade yelled at the empty air.

Meanwhile, Naruto was chuckling at the scream coming from the Hokage’s office as he ran at top speed to getaway. He was sure to get it when he returned from this ‘Japan’ place, what he didn’t care. She needed to take it easy on the boos anyways. Naruto had memorized the location that he was supposed to meet this Nezu person at. It was written on a sticky note that was attached to his ninja info sheet, he got to the location in under thirty minutes and only found a summoning circle in an empty field atop the Hokage mountain. “Hm, so, this Japan place must be pretty far from Konoha, huh? I’ve never heard of such a place before, I hope it’s not too boring there,” he thought out loud as he performed the hand signs that that was also written on the sticky note. He cut his finger, letting the blond fall into the center of the circle he was standing in and waited. As soon as his blood landed on the circle, he was surrounded by a blinding light, he covered his eyes so he wouldn’t go blind. When the light disappeared, he found himself standing in front of a large building that looked to be made out of glass. There were other odd-looking buildings around that he had never seen before, and metal looking things running up and down the street at top speed. He saw many people walking around, some were looking at him strangely, he guessed it was because he appeared in this spot so suddenly they couldn’t help it. “Okay, so this place isn’t so boring after all,” he muttered to himself. He turned around to look up at the building he appeared in front of, he looked down at the note on the paper he got. “Head to UA? What’s that, some sort of joke? How am I supposed to find a place named two letters here?” Naruto looked around at the people who were still staring at him as they passed, he decided to make use of one of their nosey asses and stopped them. “Oi, you there, do you know a place called ‘UA’ around here?” He asked feeling annoyed that everyone was still staring so hard at him. For a moment he wondered if these people would speak the same language as him, but he was reassured when the woman he stopped understood him.

“Um, it’s actually that building right there. The one your sort of standing in front of right now,” she said.

Naruto looked back at the building that looked like it was made out entirely out of glass. “Thanks,” heaved at her before walking up to what he guessed was the front door. He got stopped by a couple of security guards that looked really strange, but he brushed it off as he was in a completely new place that he wasn’t used to. He told them why he was there and they let him in. They showed him the way to the principal’s office so he could finally meet this Nezu person, the door open and he was shown a nice office space. A giant rat-man thing got up to greet him and introduced himself as Nezu. ‘Is this world real, or did I fall into an Acoma after drinking all of granny’s tea?’ were his thoughts as he kept a straight face on the whole time he talked with the giant rat. Or was a small person that only looked like a rat? He was not sure.

“Ah, so you are the Naruto Uzumaki that I have been waiting for.” The rat-man said as he walked over to Naruto, “you look much younger than I was expecting. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“I’m seventeen,” Naruto said with a neutral face.

“Seventeen?! With that body?” Nezu couldn’t believe it, when Tsunade said that the kids in her village grew up differently, he thought that she only meant that in a way of lifestyles. Now he was starting to wonder what she really meant since Naruto had way more muscles than most of his staff. He would go as far as saying that he was closer to All Might’s muscle mass.

Naruto shrugged, “well, I guess that’s just the result of hours of training, I guess,” he shrugged. “Um, so, I’m not exactly sure what the old hag told you about me, but I’ve never taught anyone anything before. Actually, there was this one kid that bugged me a lot, so I taught him a little something so he would leave me alone. But I wouldn’t really consider that really teaching unless you say otherwise.”

“Oh, I see, hmm…” Nezu looked down at Naruto’s paperwork again to see if he could have a reason to keep him here and not waste his time by sending him back. When he asked Tsunade for an extra teacher for the Hero Course, he was hoping for someone that was at least up to age and at least some experience. But, this was not what he expected at all. Naruto could look the part, one more year, or two, and Naruto would have just made the requirements as a teacher. However, he was the one to ask the favor by cashing in on one that she owed him. He guessed that this was what he got for asking something small from her.

Naruto could see the disappointment on Nezu’s face, “hey uh, if you just want me to head back and tell her that you want someone else, it’s no problem.” Is what he said, but he had no idea how he was going to get back, it looks like Tsunade had forgotten about that part when she wrote that note. “Or I could just lie about my age until I become of sage, my birthday is coming up soon anyway,” he scratched his head as e hoped that saying at would cover him.

Nezu did feel a little relieved about that since Tsunade didn’t put down his date of birth on his info sheet. “Okay then, Mr. Uzumaki, why don’t you follow me to the teacher’s lounge so I can introduce you to your new co-workers,” he stated cheerfully.

“Sure, lead the way boss,” Naruto stated.

Nezu led the tall blond out of his office, as they walked, he talked about what kind of school UA was and what they do here. Since Nezu was already looking for more hands-on-deck after the Bakugou incident, he thought that having a strong ninja here would help him out. Tsunade was always bragging about how excited she was to have her adoptive grandson achieve so much in only a few years, he thought that he would be a perfect match for what he was thinking. Tsunade did say that the boy was smart and could probably teach a rock a few things before having to beat some sense into it, or something along those lines. He couldn’t really recall the full conversation since they were both stinking drunk when they made the deal, so he kind of forgot half of what was said during their little game night. “Everyone, please pay attention, I have an announcement to make,” he called out when they got into the lounge.

Everyone looked up from their conversations and paperwork to see Nezu walk in with a tall blond with muscle. If Aizawa and Mic hadn’t been paying attention, they would have mistaken him for a young All Might. Speaking of All Might, the man wasn’t in the room at the moment, Nezu noticed this when he looked around. “Ooh, hey Nezu, who do you have with you there? He looks kind of hot,” Midnight said licking her lips.

“Now, now, Midnight, control yourself, you wouldn’t want to scare the new guy, would you?” Nezu asked calmly, though he did wish that the woman wasn’t…Midnight. “By the way, has anyone seen All Might lately?”

“I think he said something about getting some fresh air and talking to the students about a class assignment or something,” Mic said as he eyed Naruto a bit. “So this guy’s gonna be a teacher here?” Wondering how long this kid must have worked out to get all those muscles and have the confidence to wear a crop top to work.

“Looks a little young to me,” Aizawa said in his usual tired tone of voice. However, he would admit that the new guy did look kind of hot. Not that he was looking for a relationship at the moment.

“This is Naruto Uzumaki, he’s going to be a new teacher here at UA started next week. He will be in charge of teaching all classes from these in the Hero Course, to the Sidekicks, and Hero Support. However, I have not decided on which subject he will be teaching as of yet.” Nezu explained, “but looking at him now, I think he would be good in P.E.”

“Ah, actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that, boss,” Naruto spoke up. He had been overwhelmed at first with all the different moods in the air. He could sense a gloomy atmosphere coming from the guy dressed in all black with the scarf around his neck, and an energetic one from the guy with the weird hear sitting right next to him. As for the girl in the revealing bodysuit…he had to hold back a physical shiver when he stepped closer to him.

“Hm, what is it, Mr. Uzumaki?” Nezu asked, curious about his opinion on the matter.

“Well I was thinking, would it be possible to combine the two classes?” Naruto asked, “even though P.E. sounds fine for me, I think it would be…interesting to have a class where I teach kids how to defend themselves against sexual assault. I learned it at an early age, and I think it would be good to have them learn at an early age too.”

“Wow, that sounds really good, Naruto,” Midnight said coming up closer to him, close enough to latch onto his arm. “If you n-“ she started to say, but Naruto grabbed onto her wrist and launched her into the air, sending her flying across the room and crashing into an empty desk.

“Ahem, just like that, I would teach the kids to defend themselves from sexual predators that might want to try something on them while they had their guard down, or something.” Naruto tried to play off his instinctive reaction to throwing Midnight across the room since he couldn’t stop himself from doing it mid-throw. He couldn’t help that the reaction he gave to her touching like that was so serious. When he was younger, and older woman and her friends had tried to rape him more than once, and he suddenly got a flashback of those times just then. He would probably have to apologize to her properly later, but for now, he would say pretend that it was a planned move. He could see the absolute shock on everyone’s face as they watched their co-worker go flying like that, Naruto cleared his throat, trying to get himself out of this awkward moment. “Ahem as I was saying, the students could learn hands-on how to defend themselves against predators.” What could he say, he just didn’t like being touched so suddenly like a ragdoll, “they can also learn hand-on ways of how to disarm a person if they ever find themselves disarmed. And I will also like to squeeze in escape tactics in case any of them were kidnapped.”

Just then Nezu snapped back to reality when he heard the last thing that Naruto had said. “Perfect!” He cheered, “we were actually looking for someone to teach the kids those exact things. Well, with that said, I think we should move along to introduce you to the students that you will be teaching. Come along now, Mr. Uzumaki.”

“Uh okay, but you can just call me Naruto,” Naruto said feeling relieved that e managed to talk his way out of the situation.

“Sure thing, Naruto Aizawa why don’t you show him to class 1A fist to make his introductions?” Nezu said seemingly ignoring Midnight still laying on top of a now broken desk.

“U-uh, Nezu, aren’t you going to address the fact that Midnight just got slung across the room like nothing?” Mic yelled out accidentally using his quirk to say it, “and what about our introductions? Don’t we get to introduce ourselves to the new guy?”

The loudness of Mic’s voice nearly burst Naruto’s ears, “well yes, but seeing as how I don’t feel like playing show and tell right now, that will have to wait for next time. Besides, one of you is already passed out and another one isn’t here, so we might as well leave it for later.” Nezu stated before turning Aizawa, “now then, Aizawa, you can finish showing Naruto around the school after he’s met all the students. As for everyone else, ja ne,” the principal left the room with a happy look on his face as he heads back to his office.

‘Man this place is weird, where did gamma Tsunade even send me anyways?’ Naruto wondered as he watched Nezu leave the room.

TBC 


	3. First Encounter

Aizawa walked through the halls with Naruto. The silence between was defining to Aizawa, but Naruto thought it was fine. He didn’t know what to say to the guy, and he probably didn’t know what to say to him either, not after what he did to his co-worker. Finally, they made it to class 1A, “alright, here it is.”

Naruto looked up at the large door before him that read 1A in big letters. He was impressed, to say the least, he had never really seen a door that big before. He turned to Aizawa before he reached to open the door. “Um, hey, should I be looking out for giants or something when I go in there?” He asked pointing at the classroom door.

“Giants? Well, no, this group of students doesn’t seem to have that kind of quirk, so you don’t have to worry about it,” Aizawa said turning back to the door.

Naruto tilted his head a little, “quirks?”

Aizawa paused, “uh, yeah, you know the thing that about 80% of the population is born with.” Naruto still looked confused by this, “what, have you been living under a rock this whole time? Or did you just get amnesia the moment you walked through the doors?”

Naruto rolled his eyes at Aizawa’s sassiness, “yeah, let’s say that I have. You gonna explain what they are to me, or should I find the nearest library to find out for myself?”

Aizawa facepalmed, “SERIOUSLY? How could you not know about the obvious when it’s staring at you in the face every single day?” He sighed tiredly, took his hand off the door, and turned to the tall blond, “okay, listen. Quirks are special abilities that everyone is born with, they manifest when you reach about three or four years old. They are all unique to that one person, but as I said, some people don’t have them, so the ones that do end up saving the ones that don’t. It’s basically why we have so many heroes around today, to say the least,” he turned back to the door and opened it. “If you want to know more, then you can ask someone else later,” he yawned and walked into the classroom. Aizawa looked over the students who were looking back at him, sitting upright as if they were about to learn something very important. “Okay class, I know this is kind of sudden, but today we will be introducing a new teacher of U.A.,” he turned to the open door to see Naruto still processing his words. “Well, are you coming in or not?” The students looked confused by the sudden announcement of a new addition to the staff, especially after everything that had happened already. They started murmuring amongst themselves, “oi, be quiet and pay attention.”

Naruto snapped out of his thought then, “I guess that means me.” The blond sighed, he hated making introductions to new people in the past because Kakashi would usually say that he was some kind of uncontrollable idiot or something. Or others would think he was too blunt when he did it himself, especially after he became a chunin. Still, he walked into the room holding little expectation of things turning out well and came to a stop at the front of the class. He looked over all of the students seated in their desks, their UA uniforms are worn neatly, everything seemed normal, except for the guy with the bird-shaped head. Then there was the kid with the huge lips. The one with purple balls on his head for some reason. Then there was the one who sort of reminded him of Kakashi…but his arms were huge! Where those even real? This kid couldn’t just be fifteen, could he? Moving on to the rest of the class who looked fairly normal-ish, except for the girl with pink hair and skin, with yellow horns sticking out of her head…Naruto turned back to Aizawa, wondering if this was what he meant by quirks. Aizawa only folded his arms in over his chest with a raised eyebrow, the look on his face said ‘don’t look at me, I told you’ or something along those lines. Naruto frowned and turned back to the rest of the class, still not ready to make an introduction of himself. Even though it looked like it was only ten percent of the class actually looked somewhat normal, he couldn’t help but wonder about any hidden surprises that they might have.

“Ahem, so, I guess Mr. Scruffy already told you that I am going to be your new teacher,” Naruto began since he couldn’t remember the man’s name. Sure Nezu had called it out after he met the other teachers, but now that he was here, he couldn’t remember it. He knew it started with an I, or maybe it was an E? He really should pay attention when other people other than his boss or friends-with-benefits tell him their names.

Izuku Midoriya, as well as the rest of the class of 1A, froze, they were all wondering the same thing. ‘Did this guy really call Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Scruffy?’ They didn’t say anything and just decided to watch things unfold before their eyes. Meanwhile, Aizawa looked like he was glaring daggers at the blond for calling him something other than his name.

“Okay, so, the names Naruto Uzumaki. You all can call me Mr. Uzumaki, or Naruto, I don’t really care,” Naruto explained. He scratched the back of his neck feeling the awkwardness weighing down on him. “Uh, I’ll be teaching you guys school classes that might be combined…or something, I don’t know.” He turned to Aizawa, “hey, Scruffy, am I done here yet?”

“My name is not ‘Mr. Scruff’, for your information, it’s Aizawa,” said the eraser hero a little pissed off.

Naruto shrugged, “okay, my bad, it’s not like I’ve known you for all that long to remember your name like that, man.”

Just then Izuku decided to raise his hand, the others in the class expected as much from the boy. He was sure to ask the questions that they would want to hear from the newcomer. Aizawa noticed the green-haired wonder, he decided not to expend any more of his energy on Naruto and turned to the students. “What is it, Midoriya?”

“Um, Mr. Uzumaki, I was just wondering, what’s your quirk?” Izuku asked looking down at his notebook, all he had on his new teacher was his name and that he was now working at UA. Other than that, there was nothing he knew about him, and he’s never heard of a hero named Naruto anywhere on the web, here in Japan, or anywhere else. “I also haven’t heard of you, are you a new hero or something?”

“Eh? Hero? Pff, that shits for the birds,” Naruto stated bluntly. “I ain’t no hero, and I have never aimed to be the only reason why you haven’t heard of me is that I’m kind of new around here. And as for my quirk…” he tried to think of a reasonable answer to give to the green-haired boy. It’s not like they would believe that a person without one of these quirk things would just randomly show up and start working here all of a sudden. Then again, he could make up a lie, of course, that would mean that he would have to eventually show them his quirk and he didn’t feel like being caught in an obvious lie. It just wasn’t his thing, you know? So, he told this kid the best thing he could think of, “don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it?” Izuku repeated, confused, and didn’t know what else to say at the moment. He also didn’t know how to feel about what Naruto said about heroes. He didn’t think that Naruto was taking the job seriously, but he had only just met the man, so he couldn’t judge him too quickly.

“But shouldn’t we know what we’ll be up against during training?” Mina asked, also confused.

“It’s like I said, don’t worry about it. It’s not as if you have to know my quirk to pass a test or something, jeez,” Naruto sighed. “Besides, if I wanted everyone to know my quirk, I would have broadcasted it as soon as I walked in.”

Another kid raised his hand, this time it was Todoroki. Naruto looked over at the kid, he had one side of his head red, and the other side was white, he looked normal enough to what Naruto was sort of used to. Maybe not the hair color, but he’s seen weirder, “what you do you have to say, half and half?”

Just then Bakugou burst out of his seat, “hey, extra, who told you that you could call him that? Only I can call this half and half bastard half and half!” He shouted.

Naruto looked at his fellow blond, a little surprised at how loud he was. “Uh, okay puppy, you can sit down, I didn’t mean to upset you or your boyfriend.”

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU BASTARD!” Bakugou screamed at the top of his lungs, all sense of laughing disappeared from his face, “AND WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

Naruto rolled his eyes again, the blond was kind of annoying. He turned back to Todoroki, “so what’s your question, half and half?”

“Actually, my name is Shoto Todoroki, sir,” Todoroki replied as he took his hand.

“HEY, DON’T IGNORE ME!!” Bakugou

Naruto had never heard a name like that, “so what’s your question, Toe?”

“It’s Todoroki-“ the boy tried to correct, but Naruto didn’t feel like going back and forth with him.

“Just say what you have to say before I pick someone else. I actually have some studying that I have to do when I leave, and I already have other things planned after that.” Naruto replied, Todoroki frowned at the blond, Naruto raised an eyebrow, the look on the boy’s face reminded him of Sasuke. “You know, you remind me of another emo boy that I went to school with.”

“Is that a good thing?” Todoroki asked wondering what his friend was like.

“No, he was annoying as hell,” Naruto stated, “what’s your question?”

Shoto pouted a little but asked his question anyway, “you never said what classes we would be taking with you.”

“He’s going to be teaching a combination of Sex ed and P.E. starting next week,” Aizawa answered for Naruto. “If there are any other questions, ask them now before he leaves.” Naruto didn’t like how Aizawa answered for him, but he guessed that saved him the breath. From there on, students raised their hands one after the other asking Naruto all sorts of things. From where he had come from, to what his quirk was like, the type, what could it do, the side effects, and his background in teaching. None of which, Naruto actually gave a straight answer too. Aizawa decided to save Naruto from the unending questions, that seemed to mostly come from Izuku, with a clap of his hands, “alright, alright, that’s enough questions for today. You will all have time to ask him these things next week Monday at the start of his first class.”

The students awed at being cut off from their questioning but accepted that they would have another chance. Naruto sighed in relief, “great, well, I’m outta here,” he turned back to the door and left the class as quickly as his legs could carry him. Once he was in the hallway again, he closed the door behind him and shuushined out of UA as fast as possible, deciding to find the nearest library he could to bury himself in books. He needed to know more about this place that he was transported to and quickly before Monday when he would officially take over his new role as a sensei to those kids. He couldn’t imagine how that class would go, and it wasn’t like it only had an hour and a half with them, but two whole class periods instead. He didn’t like the idea, but what could he do, the old hag forgot to write down the instructions on how to return to the village when his time here was up. Naruto huffed in frustration as he was supposedly stuck in what felt like a whole new reality. Actually, he was sure that might be the case. Looking around himself, the buildings looked strange, but he could figure out most of them, the apartment buildings still looked relatively the same as always, so did the cafés, shops, markets, and finally, the library which he found quickly due to it having a large sign in the front. Naruto entered the building to see what he could find on the place that he would be working at starting next week, then he looked for a history book, one on the history of this place called ‘Japan’ and another on the history of ‘quirks’. Once those books had been acquired, he looked for some on how to teach kids with quirks and found a couple that he thought might be of use. He found a couple of anatomy books for his sex-ed class, something that e wanted a refresher on since he wanted to be technical and not go off of his own experiences. Not that he was inexperienced, he was far from that, he just thought that the girls would like to know some things about their bodies as well. He would try his best to do make Tsunade proud of his teaching skills since she was the first person to teach him about those things before e left for his training trip with Jiraya. Lastly, Naruto found books o finances, renting, and other things he would have to know if he were to be living alone in this new reality. Nezu said that he would be paying him as if this was a regular job for him, however, if Naruto were to have extra money here, not just his teaching salary, he thought that it would be a good idea to find a simple apartment for himself. He didn’t know where to look for one right now, but he knew that being closer to the school would make getting lost here less of a frequent occurrence for him.

With all of the books that he needed found, he created some shadow clones and started devouring the knowledge. Two clones went through all of the finances, renting, buy, owning aspects of things. One went through all the ways to get life insurance, medical, and dental insurance, while another went over legal stuff that went with all three. One clone was in charge of anatomy, two went through all the details of teaching kids, teaching kids with quirks, raising a child, raising a child with quirks, and so on. And the last clone was in charge of money-making, spending, and proper handling and savings. Naruto himself, since he still had some things he wanted to know about this place called Japan, decided that he would go sightseeing while his clones stayed in the library. Naruto himself could never be found doing only one thing in one spot at a time, he had way too much energy for that. So, before he left on his journey of discovery, he created one last clone to research quirks and their inner working. He wanted to know how best to deal with one of his students if they got out of line during class and needed to be taught a lesson. Like Bakugou, Naruto couldn’t wait to get his hands on him, maybe he could find a way to quiet him down a bit, the same way he made Konohamaru clam down. Either way, that was still a could days away for. Now he was ready to leave his clones at the library with the instructions to study everything they could before Monday morning.

On his way out of the library, he decided to see if he could make a bank account in his own name. In Konoha, he was never able to make one in his own name even after he became a chunin. Or at least, he couldn’t trust the village enough to not fuck with his money, easily when he had so rightfully earned it. The only people that knew which account was his, was the third and fifth Hokage, other than them, he had not told anyone else his personal information. Naruto left the library and looked around for a bank, his surroundings were so different from what he was used to, he knew that he would need some help making an account. After asking someone else for direction to the nearest bank, he came across the building he was looking for, however, as he was entering the building, the alarm started going off. He looked around, thinking that he might have triggered the alarm like in the village, he had too many bad banking experiences in the past to relax when doing these types of things. “Alright, now that I have what I need, everyone can just stay down until I make my exit,” Naruto looked over to the source of the voice. That’s when he noticed the other people in the bank were crouching down on the floor, looking at a man standing in the middle of the bank with a large duffel bag. The man looked tall, probably close to six feet, black hair, wearing a long black jacket, black pants, and what looked like a purple turtleneck. Using his common sense, Naruto decided that this person, whoever they were, needed to be taken care of. He didn’t want to be anyone’s hero, which was what some of the people crouching on the flood was whispering about, still, he would do something. He knew that if he didn’t do something, his bad banking experiences would continue.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto stepped towards the guy, “oi, I don’t know how banking works around here. If it’s different or the same from where I came from, but what I do know is that you don’t look very nice. If you’re here to steal everyone’s money, you probably should have done it before I came.”

The man turned towards Naruto, looked him up and down for a moment, he didn’t recognize him as any of the hero’s he knew to be in this area. He raised an eyebrow at how the blond was dressed as well, “hmph, you don’t look like someone I’ve seen around here. Who are you?” He asked a little curious as he activated his quirk, blue flames sprung to life in the palm of his hand as he watched the blond newcomer carefully.

“I would tell you, but then what good would it do?” Naruto shrugged, he glanced at the blue flames in the guys palm for a second before looking back at the guy’s face. On closer inspection, what he thought was a purple turtleneck was actually not what he thought it was, instead, it looked like scars. It looked like he had gone through something traumatic or something that ended up with most of his body covered in those purple scars that went from under his eyes and his jaw down his neck and arms, as far as he could see anyway. By this point, everyone that was on the floor was looking up at Naruto as if he were a hero, they were whispering about him, wondering if he was a new hero since it was clear that no one in the bank knew who he was just by looking at him, Naruto found this to be kind of annoying. He got the feeling that the peace he fell into was riddled with heroes to the point that it seemed a little excessive to him, Naruto sighed again, “look, I’m just gonna tell you this once, put down the money and walk away. If you don’t, I’m gonna have to fuck you up.”

The man chuckled when he heard that, he didn’t know what this guy’s quirk was or what it could do to him. Even so, he wanted to leave this place with the money he stole, because of his current situation, he couldn’t go on being a goody-two-shoes expected to play by the rules. “Well, you’ll just have to stop me then, newbie,” the man shot his hand out at the blond thinking that he would get lucky.

Unfortunately, Naruto teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. The man fell forward, Naruto quickly stepped on the man’s back to keep him from getting up too soon as he took the duffel bag from his grasp. He lifted the bag up to look inside and found a lot of green paper with people on it, he could only assume that this was how the money here looked. Naruto shrugged as he tossed the bag over to one of the civilians, “here,” the people looked at the bag for a second before looking back at Naruto, “do with that as you will. I have a couple of words to say to this guy,” with one hand, Naruto lifted the man up from the ground. Naruto forced the guy’s arm behind his back before walking out of the bank, the civilians watched him go, still stunned by how fast everything just went. Even the few hero’s who had just shown up were confused about what happened here.

“Um, wasn’t there a report of a bank robbery in progress here just now?” One of the hero’s asked as he looked at the dumbfounded civilians who were looking at each other.

“Maybe the villain already had the time to make off with the money before we got here,” another hero stated as he looked around the room. He spotted one of the bank tellers picking up a large bag, he walked over to them, “excuse me, we heard that there was a bank robbery in progress over here and rushed over as quick as we could. Could you point us in the right direction of where the villain ran off too?”

The bank teller turned to the man talking to her and gasped, “Kamui Woods?! Oh my gosh! Yeah, actually, another hero showed up and took him away already.” The woman explained to the wood hero, “actually, it all happened so fast that I couldn’t believe it, the guy moved so fast that I couldn’t even see him, one moment he was standing at the entrance and then I blinked and the robber was on the ground. Oh man, he was so cool and handsome too!”

Kamui was surprised, “really? That’s interesting, I haven’t heard of any hero with instant teleportation around here lately. Can you tell us what he looked like and where he went? How long ago did he leave?”

The woman put a finger on her chin as she looked up trying to remember. “Let’s see I believe he was tall and really handsome, he wasn’t dressed in any hero costume that I’ve ever seen before. Actually, he was just wearing regular clothes um, a white crop top and grey sweatpants, I think. Oh, and he had these whisker marks on his face, he took the guy away a second before you guys showed up. I mean he was really fast in taking down the robber, it was like he did this kind of thing every day, but I’ve never heard of a hero like him lately.”

“What? That quickly?” Kamui rubbed his chin as while, “okay, thank you for your help. We will keep an eye out for him so we can thank him properly. Thank you for your help,” with that, we walked back to the other heroes to tell them what he just learned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto decided that he would take this guy to jail, but first, he realized something. He acted too quickly without thinking, he was so used to just taking down the enemy that he didn’t stop to think of how things worked around here. He looked around and thought about bringing him back to the bank to ask where the nearest prison was, but thought better of it. Instead, he pulled the newly caught robber to the nearest alleyway, slammed him face-first against a wall before putting a seal on the side of his neck before letting him go. The man was struggling the whole time, yelling at him to stop what he was doing, and to let him go before he burnt him to a crisp or something, Naruto didn’t pay him any mind though. The seal that Naruto placed on the guy was a simple seal he created to seal away his enemies chakra so they couldn’t attack him when he wasn’t looking, it was the same seal he placed on Sasuke when he captured him and brought him back to the village. When he let the robber go, the man was quick to turn on Naruto to use his quick, however, due to Naruto’s seal, only small sparks of blue flames came out from his palms, Naruto took not of this information for later before he started questioning the now confused villain. “Okay, so, I got a couple of questions for ya, first off, what’s your name?” Naruto asked, his arms folded as he leaned against the opposite wall of the alley.

The man clenched his hands, “what the hell did you do to me?”

“Answer my question first and then I’ll do the same. It’s a fair trade, right?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. The man decided to calm down, not seeing another way out of this. His quick didn’t seem to work for the moment, he bet that it was because of the seal that this guy placed on him. If that was the case, he reached up and tried to take it off of his neck, it was only a piece of paper after all. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Naruto warned, the other guy looked at him as his hand was already resting on the paper seal.

“Why’s that?” He asked the blond, he didn’t think much of it, it was only sticky paper right, what harm could it do to him? Other than blocking him from using his quirk that is.

Naruto could read the man’s thoughts from his eyes so he shrugged, “you know what, I’m not gonna repeat myself, go ahead and try it. But remember, I did warn you.”

“Tch, yeah, whatever,” the man took hold of the paper and tried to pull it free from his neck, but as soon as he did, he felt a painful shock go through his body. It felt exactly as if his blood was boiling to the point that he couldn’t bear it. His head throbbed in a way that his brain felt as if it would explode as his head was being bashed in with a hammer. His skin burned to the point that he thought he smelt the familiar scent of burning flesh from his past, and if that wasn’t enough, his eyes couldn’t focus on anything, he felt his feet give out under him and he fell forward, his vision blacking out.

Naruto caught the man before he fell to the ground, he removed his hand from the seal which returned the full color back to the man’s skin. After a second or two, the man in his arms seemed to come back to his senses, Naruto shook his head. “I told you that would happen,” the blond sat the ravenette against the wall so he could come back to his senses fully, “now, are you gonna answer my question or not?”

Once the nausea and the dizziness finally went away, the man looked up at the blond wearily. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly all while glaring at the blond, “fine. What was your question?” He asked as he pulled one leg up to rest his arm on it while he leaned his head back on the wall.

Naruto watched the man for a second before speaking, “what’s your name? Before you ask, it’s just because I want to know what to call you, it’s not like I’m going to look up your whole life story or anything.” He stated, ‘at least not until you get involved in something interesting at least.”

The man frowned, “Dabi, that’s all you need to know.”

“Okay, Dabi. Weird name, but I’ve heard weirder,” Naruto stood up to his full height and looked up at the sky. This place was so much noisier than what he was used to, he supposed that he would just have to get used to this, “so, why were you robbing that bank earlier?” He turned back to the scared man sitting on the ground, “is it hard to get a job here?” He wondered if that really was the case, if so, he would have to be careful with how he handles his new job, he would make sure to treat it just like any other mission assignment he gets from the Hokage. If he was meant to be a sensei to those kids back there, then he would make sure to train them to be the best hero’s that they can be, even though he didn’t care for the hero’s all that much.

Dabi thought about his answer for a second, he couldn’t really say that it was hard to get a job here as long as you had good records and recommendations. Also, why did this guy seem so calm about everything all of a sudden? The blond was acting as if he didn’t just stop Dabi from robbing a whole bank just now, even though he really needed the money. “No, not really, however, my situation has landed me in a bit of a tight spot. If you’re not a goody-goody like all the regular civilians and hero’s running around here, then you’re kinda screwed. Plus there are also jobs that hire you on basked on quirks, if yours don’t fit with them, then there’s no point, some people with scout out people with pacific quirks to hire, even if they don’t really meet the requirements of the job,” he explained. “Why do you ask? You looking for a gig or something?” Either way, Dabi thought that this guy could be useful to the league, his quirk was unknown, but he seemed to have experience in a fight. He could be a good ally to them later if he could get him to join then. Maybe then Shigaraki’s next plan will go through.

Naruto tilted his head as he scratched his neck. He had an uncomfortable feeling coming over him just now, he didn’t know what he was feeling all of a sudden, but he shrugged off his sudden urges as he shook his head. “Nah, I already accepted a job today, I start on Monday, but, I’m new around here.” He sighed as he felt himself starting to get a little hot for some reason, “my first day in town and I’m already making friends with a bad guy, ha, just my luck.”

Dabi raised an eyebrow at the blond, he looked like he was losing it a little, “you okay, man? You’re looking a little rough,” he said as he started to get back onto his feet slowly. If this guy passed out here and now, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get this stupid thing off his neck to use his quirk again.

Naruto waved him off, “yeah, yeah, I know how I look. I didn’t get a lot of chances to look more presentable before I got here, alright, you don’t have to point out the ob…v-wow…” Naruto had to hold his hand out to catch the wall before he really fell over. He had no idea what was going on with him right now. Something was taking over his body and he couldn’t make out heads or tails of what was going on around him. The sounds of those metal machines were too loud, the smells in the air were too unfamiliar, and his head was throbbing from all the new information that was entering his head right now. Looks like his clones had started dispelling themselves, he wasn’t sure if they had learned everything that he wanted them to. From the information that was flooding his mind, it seems like they had read much more than the few books he had them read since he left. Either that or this was something else. Looks like he had more things to research later, but for now, he had to regain his cool in front of Dabi.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s up with you? I don’t like going to the hospital, but I can drop you off in front of one if you need to-“ Dabi started in a bit of a panic but Naruto stopped him.

“Hell no, I hate hospitals,” Naruto said in a soft tone as he tried to shake his dizziness away. He took in a deep breath and picked up more of the unfamiliar smells around him that made his head spin in the first place, but along with those scents came a nice one. It was kind of sweet, like freshly watered roses in the height of spring. He closed his eyes and seek out that scent again, he wanted more, he always did better when he was alone in the forest instead of in civilization.

TBC


	4. Sleeping arrangements

At this point, Dabi was feeling uncomfortable with how close Naruto was getting to him. The blond had already pinned him against the wall they were currently on now, but now he was sniffing him for some reason. “Okay man, you seem to be fine, why don’t you get off of me already?” Dabi tried to pus the blond off of him, in doing so he got a good feel of the muscles this guy had, he was only about an inch taller than him, but he had way more muscles than him. Dabi was afraid that the blond might overpower him since he didn’t have his quick active at the moment. He tried to push the blond off of him still, but there was no way he was moving the blond because he didn’t move from the spot he was pinning him in. “Come on man! IF YOU’RE ABOUT TO THROW UP, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE, NOT ON ME!” Dabi shouted, but Naruto still didn’t budge.

“Hm, sorry…I’m not gonna throw up, I just need a moment to collect myself,” Naruto said as he leaned his head down closer to the crook of Dabi’s neck. “You smell good, did you use colon this morning?” He used his free hand to pull Dabi in closer to him.

Now Dabi could feel himself blushing, he wasn’t gay, but if he was a girl, he was sure he would have melted in this guy's arms a long time ago. “Ye-wait, no, stop acting weird. I said I can take you to a hospital! What’s up with you all of a sudden?”

Naruto couldn’t help himself anymore, his body seemed to act on his own now. He pulled back from Dabi’s neck to capture his lips instead. This shocked the man greatly, so much so that he forgot about fighting back for a second as Naruto’s tong entered his mouth, searching the warm entrance thoroughly. After a minute, he pulled back from the sudden kiss, leaving a trail of spit in his wake, his mind was fuzzy as he looked down into Dabi’s surprised eye. He couldn’t stop himself, he really couldn’t, the next thing he knew was that his hands were moving along with his body and he just couldn’t stop himself. He felt warmth filling his chest as if his body was telling him to do something for a long time now but he wasn’t sure what, so he just allowed it to take control. From then on, his memories of the following event was blurry at best. He heard moaning, he felt warmth under his hands everywhere he touched. His stomach tightened suddenly and he saw stars, when he came back to his right mind, he was now facing the ground with Dabi underneath him looking dazed. Naruto blinked his eyes, confused, his eyes trailed downwards to see his that Dabi’s white shirt was ripped open showing the purple scars that meshed with his smooth skin only being held together by these silver staple like things. Dabi’s jacket was pushed off and his pants were pulled down, the further Naruto’s eyes reached, the more he wondered what the hell just happened. Never in all of his seventeen years had this ever happened to him. He’s never had these urges before. He’s never even felt an attraction to another human being before, so this was understandably worrying to him. “What…what just…happened…” Naruto whispered as he tried to back off of Dabi to try to compose himself, but the ravenette reached out and pulled him back down. That’s when Naruto noticed how flushed his face was, “Dabi? What happened?” He asked since he didn’t know what else to say at the moment.

Dabi looked up at Naruto in a daze, “I…don't know.” That seemed to bring him back to reality and he let go of Naruto, he looked away from the blond’s sky-colored eyes, feeling embarrassed with himself and the situation. “Uh, you can get off of me now,” he said as he tried to cover himself with his jacket but didn’t attempt to get up at all.

“Oh,” Naruto got up, his eyes automatically fell onto Dabi’s exposed parts again. His pants were down to his knees, his shirt was ripped, and Dabi himself looked very embarrassed, now the blond was worried. He had never lost control to the point of not remembering what he did like this, there was once with the Kyuubi when he tried to chase after Sasuke a few years ago. However, this was not like that, this was a totally different situation he was dealing with. Without thinking, he helped Dabi by pulling his pants up properly, securing them around his hips, he did notice the ravenette wince when his hips were moved ever so slightly to secure his pants, but no other indication was shown that anything else was wrong with him. Naruto helped Dabi into a sitting position and stood there quietly as he thought of something to say in the, but the words never came out.

“Hey, uh, let’s not talk about this, okay…” Dabi said softly.

Naruto nodded, “fine, your secret is safe with me.” He reached down and fixed his own clothes before holding a hand out for Dabi, but he didn’t take it, “so, I guess we’ll just go our own ways then?”

“Why don’t you take this stupid seal off my neck first?” Dabi asked pulling his jacket closed tighter around him, he looked up at the blond as he held out his hand. “Matter of fact, why don’t you buy me dinner first…I mean, I feel like I deserve a little something…after what you just did to me.”

Naruto froze, he couldn’t remember what he just did, but Dabi did. His annoying sense of guilt was bugging him now, he didn’t even know this guy, but from the looks of their clothes, he got to know his body pretty well just now. Naruto clenched his fist, “Hey, listen, I’m sorry, I just…” he shook his head, “no, no excuses, I-“ Before he could finish, he heard someone call out something at the other end of the alley.

“Hey, I think I found him!” Someone called out, some rapid footsteps were coming there way after that.

Naruto looked down the alley where the voices were coming from before looking back down at Dabi. “Okay, how about this, I owe you a favor.”

“A favor?” Dabi raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the blond. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means just what I said. I’ll owe you one favor that will be to your to benefit,” Naruto explained as the footsteps got closer. “You get one favor from me, it can be something simple, but nothing that will compromise my integrity, position, or values. In the meantime, while you think over whatever it is that I can help you with, you can’t do anything like what I found you doing earlier. If you do, then I take back my favor, that’s how I’ll pay you back for doing _that_ to you. Do we have a deal?”

Dabi looked up at Naruto as some of the heroes he was dreading to meet appeared, he sighed tiredly, “How am I supposed to trust you?”

Naruto nodded, “fire enough. But you’re gonna have to. I’m a man of my word, it’s my…it’s just who I am, okay?”

“Fine, it’s a deal,” Dabi said softly as he looked down at the ground.

The heroes that showed up looked between Naruto and Dabi, noticing the strange atmosphere between them. “Uh, excuse me, are you the guy that stop him from robbing the bank earlier?” Kamui asked Naruto curiously.

Naruto frowned as he turned away from Dabi once more, “hm, yeah, what of it?” He asked wondering why this guy was dressed weirdly, he had on a blank wooden mask that only showed his eyes, his suit reminded him of Lee and Gui’s usual matching green outfits. He wondered briefly if the three of them knew each other or at least went shopping for their clothes in the same place since this could not just be a simple coincidence.

“Oh, so you’re that guy, huh?” A man sort of looked like a monkey said, Naruto almost thought he was one. Or at least related to one, but he never said it out loud because that would just be rude, and he didn’t know how well these guys responded to jokes like that.

“Well, since you are that guy, we would like to thank you personally for getting to the scene of the crime while the rest of us were busy elsewhere.” The masked man said, he turned to Dabi, “I’ve never heard of someone with your quirk before, but it seemed to have come in handy in apprehending this guy.”

Naruto shrugged, “it wasn’t really all that hard to do. His heart didn’t seem to be in it, so he was kind of easy to take down,” he said coolly as he placed his hands in his pocket. Dabi looked up at him with sharp eyes, Naruto met his gaze head-on without breaking it.

“Well, if that was the case, we’ll just take it from here,” the big guy said as he stepped over to Dabi to get him on his feet. “Come on, up you go, we’re heading off to the courthouse to see what your sentence will be before sending you off to jail.’

Naruto watched Dabi get up and get taken away by the muscular guy, as he passed by Naruto he stopped and looked at him. “You better not forget about this, you’ll pay if you do.”

Naruto looked him in his aqua-colored eyes, “I’m a man of my word.” Dabi silently stared back at Naruto for a moment before turning away, allowing himself to be taken away to jail by the two heroes. He never thought this day would come, but he couldn’t predict the future. If he had that quirk, he probably wouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning, or even made most of the choices he’s made to get to this point. At the same time, Naruto couldn’t help but feel this odd connection towards Dabi at this moment, he could feel sorrow flowing off of the ravenette even as he walked out of sight from him.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Kamui asked before following after his comrades, he wanted to know so he could look it up in the Hero Database later.

Naruto continued to watch Dabi walk away for a moment more before turning away, “Its Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki,” he stepped towards the other exit of the alley, “but you probably won’t find me when you look me up.” Kamui watched the mysterious blond walk out of the alley and around the corner until he was out of sight, he was curious about him and wanted to look more into his background even more now.

Later that night, Aizawa was finishing up his lesson plans and got up from his desk to get a cup of water. He left his room, entering the common area of the dorms. Ever since the whole thing with Bakugou getting kidnapped and All Might’s secret coming out, the students had been moved into the newly constructed dorms on campus less than a week ago. The security for the school had been heightened even more, and there were added precautions for whenever the students were allowed to leave campus for any reason. There were more forms to fill out in the events of field trips and training trips, with all that going on, Aizawa still wasn’t sure on why Nezu wanted to hire Naruto Uzumaki, an unknown hero with an unknown background. He was suspicious, he wanted to know what made the principle want to bring a new person on board when they were still recovering from Katsuki’s kidnapping by the league. What’s more, Aizawa couldn’t find out anything on Naruto Uzumaki, or anything related to his appearance. Aizawa thought that he might have been like All Might in the way of being in the spotlight or something, his attitude reminded him of another blond hero other than All Might with wings. He could see why the media would want to cover them, they did look good in the spotlight and seemed to shine like the son, even Mic looked good. Aizawa didn’t like the spot like thinking that it would get in the way of his hero work. Plus he didn’t have a flashy quirk like most people who shined in the spotlight did, his looks were kind of average, and he actually disliked getting his picture taken because of this, and some other reasons.

“Mr. Aizawa?” The tired-looking teacher turned around to the sound of Izuku Midoriya calling out his name.

“Midoriya, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed right about now?” Aizawa asked as glanced over at the clock on the wall, it was a quarter past nine o’clock now. Even though it was a Friday night, he didn’t want to have to deal with these students' past regular school hours, not that he had much of a choice in the matter. Nezu had already assigned all the homeroom teachers as the dorm masters for all the students. He looked back at Midoriya, noticing the troubled look on his face, “something on your mind?”

“Um, well, actually, yeah. I was wondering why we are getting a new teacher after everything that just happens?” Izuku asked, “I mean, wouldn’t it be better if we waited a bit before bringing in new staff?”

“Hm, well, that’s because…” Aizawa tried to think back and remember the explanation that Nezu gave to the teachers when they also asked the same thing. “Uh, well, from what I heard, Nezu had a friend who sort of runs an agency filled with these elite front-line fighter-type heroes. Because of the thing that happened with Bakugou, Nezu thought that it would be a good idea to have one of their best fighter’s come to the school to teach you, kids, how to defend yourselves in those kinds of situations.”

Izuku tilted his head, “uhm, how well does Principle Nezu know Mr.Uzumaki?”

Aizawa shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really know, but if he says that we can trust this guy, we’ll have to do just that.” He could see that Izuku didn’t seem satisfied with his answer, so he sighed, “look, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know the guy during class. If I know you, you’ll probably be the main one investigating him, alone with Mic, and maybe Yagi-I means All Might.”

Izuku nodded, “okay, thanks, Mr. Aizawa. Good night,” he turned and walked away from the teacher, going back up the stairs to his room.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was about to go back to his room as well since he already had his water in hand, but before he could do so, he heard a knock at the front door. “Uggh, who the hells walking around at this hour?” He asked himself as he walked over to the front door. He opened it to first see the same blond that he was just talking about a second ago, and Nezu standing in front of the door. He looked from Naruto to Nezu, and back again. “Uh, Nezu? What’s going on?”

Nezu smiled up at Aizawa cheerfully, “ah, Aizawa, it seems like I caught you just in time before you went to bed. Although you always seem ready for bed every other time.”

Aizawa disregarded the small gerbil's comment as he looked straight at Naruto, “what’s he doing here?” He asked staring into Naruto’s crystal blues, the blond stared back at him with a bored look on his face.

“Yes, well, as you know, Naruto Uzumaki is not really from around here, so that means that his rooming accommodations were not squared away when he got here.” Nezu explained as he turned back to look up at the whiskered blond, “since everyone has already been assigned rooms in the dorms already, I have decided that Naruto will be rooming in this dorm.” He turned back to Aizawa with a bright smile still on his face, “more pacifically, he will be sharing your room until his own is completed next week.”

“What? Next week?” Aizawa looked down at Nezu in shock, “you mean he’s going to be sharing my room for a whole week? Why? Couldn’t Cementose just make one room for him in less than a day?”

Nezu nodded, “yes, he could, however, Cememntose is busy doing other things at the moment and can’t spare enough time to complete a whole room in the time it would usually take him. That is why I thought, to save our newest staff member from sleeping in the streets for a week, he could just share a part of your room. What’s the matter, Aizawa? Would you prefer not to share your bed with a strong, handsome young man such as this because you feel inferior?” The small rat-shaped man stated all of this with a casual smile on his face as if he were talking about the weather.

Aizawa was speechless, he couldn’t think of words to combat what Nezu just said to him. It wasn’t like he felt that way, but sharing his room with a stranger he just met…With a heavy sigh, Aizawa decided to step aside to let Naruto in, “fine, he can stay, but only until his room is complete.”

“Great to hear,” Nezu cheered with a clap of his small paw-like hands. “I have already explained the dorms rooming situation to him already to save you the trouble.” He turned back to Naruto, “oh, and Naruto, tomorrow I will be expecting you to complete your introduction with the rest of the student body in the morning.”

Naruto nodded his head, “sure,” he walked past the little rat-man to enter the dorm. He past Aizawa, noticing his unwelcoming stare on him, but he could care less, he had felt and seen worse from the villager’s back home, so Aizawa’s slight glare wasn’t getting to him. He entered the building and looked around, noticing the high ceiling, the open layout, and stairs that went upstairs to where he guessed the students were sleeping. He turned to Aizawa who had a few words with Nezu without him.

“Okay, so why couldn’t he found his own place to stay until the rooming situation for him was squared away?” Aizawa asked curiously, he thought that even tourists would know how to book a room in a hotel or an Air B’n’B at least. “What, did he not have enough money or something?”

Nezu shook his head, he stepped closer, motioning for Aizawa to listen closely as he whispered his reply. “That’s actually not the case at all, it seems that the place that Naruto comes from doesn’t have many electronics, they have computers and phones, but no cell phones. Naruto doesn’t even know what a cellphone is from what I can tell, so tomorrow, I want you to go with him to pick one and help him set it up. I would like to have a way to contact him whenever he’s needed, and his usual way of communication wouldn’t work in our surroundings.” Aizawa was a little shocked, to see a person in this day and age not know how to use a cell phone, let alone not having seen one before is a bit surprising, to say the least. He was a little worried that Naruto’s past was a bit darker than his own. He stood up and looked back at the blond curiously, “hey, Aizawa,” the scruffy teacher turned back to the mouse man, “can I count on your to help him out tomorrow?”

Aizawa scratched the back of his head as another sigh escaped his lips for what felt like the hundredth time that day. But what else was new for him? “Sure, I guess, I’m not really good at picking out the best model or whatever, but I’ll try my best.”

“Great,” Nezu leaned to the side to get a good view of Naruto, “Mr. Uzumaki. I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Aizawa here, make sure to follow his lead so you can pick out a cellphone tomorrow.”

Naruto waved at Nezu, “okay.”

Nezu stood back up, looking back to Aizawa, “well then. I’ll be off now, have a good night you two.”

“Yeah, night,” Aizawa waved as the principal walked away.

TBC


	5. Get up and go

Naruto looked over to Aizawa with a bored look on his face while he watched the man close the front door. “So, how are we doing this?” The blond asked with a bit of a yawn, “if you like, I can sleep on the couch out here if it makes you feel better.”

Aizawa looked back at Naruto, he could feel the weight of the day weigh down his shoulders, even more, when he thought about sharing a room with this guy. It’s not like he hated Naruto, not really, he just found it a little inconvenient to share rooms on such short notice like this. He sighed, “no, come on, we can just share my bed,” he motioned for the blond to follow him over to the open door that led to his room. “You take one side, I take the other,” he explained as he closed the door behind them and walked over to his closet to get an extra pillow and blanket. “Which side do you want?” He asked as he retrieved the items, only to drop them when he saw the blond was now standing in the middle of the room half-naked. Aizawa blushed when he noticed the toned back muscles Naruto had on his back arms. Shouta Aizawa, a man who never put forward too much effort on things he thought were useless, was trying his best not to be turned on right now as his eyes took in every last inch of Naruto’s exposed upper body.

Naruto could feel sharp eyes on his back and turned around to see Aizawa, he noticed the blush on his face right away, though he couldn’t blame him. It seemed like his body usually had this effect on most people he met, especially after he told people his age. He smirked a little, he turned around to give the man a good look at his abs and chest as well, “hey, see something you like?”

Aizawa caught himself staring at Naruto and tried his best to hide the blush he was sure had become more noticeable on his pale face. Naruto was hot, he would admit that, but he was also most likely much younger than him, he shook his head, “what? Why are you taking off your shirt?” He asked trying to calm himself down.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “well, to be honest, I had a long day from the moment I woke up until now. I didn’t realize I would be here for more than a couple of hours, so I don’t have anything else to wear other than this, but I still wanted to take a shower before turning in tonight.” He flipped his shirt onto his shoulder, he placed a hand on his hip, giving the older man a little pose, “but, unless you want me to go to sleep just like this…”

Aizawa shook his head, “nope, no way.” He turned back around to his closet and took out a towel, turning around to hand it to the blond without looking his way, “here. You can use my bathroom to wash up, I’ll see if I can find something for you to wear while you’re in there.”

Naruto bright smile at him, “thank you kindly,” he said as he took the towel and turned towards the door leading to the bathroom. He entered, closed the door behind him, and looked around grateful that the bath area looked about the same to what he was used to back home. He took off the rest of his clothes, folding his pants, shirt, and underwear neatly before placing it to the side to be washed late. He wondered if there was a washer and drier in the building or if he had to wait until the morning to find one. Either way, that was something to think about later, “now then, let’s see here,” he turned on the water and used some of the liquid soap that was left in the bathroom. He saw one bottle with a pink outline of a cat that smelled like roses that read shampoo, and another one right next to it with a red outline of a cat that read conditioner, and another bottle, this time, it had the outline of a rose on it, it smelled just as sweet as the first. Naruto didn’t take Aizawa to like smelling like this, but he couldn’t say that for sure since he didn’t really know the man like that. “Well, I won’t be judgmental, it was nice enough of him to let me use his bathroom like this,” he smiled as he started washing his hair with the nice smelling conditioner. By the time Naruto was done in the bathroom, the whole room smelled like a freshly watered flower garden, the blond left the bathroom drying his hair with the towel he was given. “Hey, thanks for letting me use your bathroom, I feel a lot better going to be like this.”

Aizawa peeked behind him for a second before turning his eyes back towards his desk. The blush slowly coming back to his cheeks, “yeah, sure…I, uh, put out some clothes for you on the bed. I’m not sure if they will fit you though.”

Naruto finished drying himself off before walking over to pick up the clothes on the bed. He held out the plain black shirt with a picture of a cate head in the center in front of himself for a moment then pulled it on, it fit him a little tightly, but it wasn’t unbearable. He pulled on the pants there were perfectly sized for him. Not too tight, but not too lose, he would have probably liked them to be a little loose, but he couldn’t complain. “This is good,” Naruto said as he smoothed out his bowered clothes on his body, before looking up at Aizawa, “thanks,” he tossed his wet towel in a basket he saw near the bathroom door, then got into bed. He chose to sleep on the right side of the bed so he could face the door, his paranoia about getting attacked while he slept and getting trapped against the wall. He didn’t like that though, so he always chose to sleep in a position where he wouldn’t be allowed to get trapped in, once his head hit the pillow, he sighed tiredly. He didn’t know when the last time he had felt the softness of his own pillow since he had to fill out almost a thousand reports on the Sasuke retrieval missions before he got up to take his shower and get something to eat. By the time he put his plate in the sink, he was summoned to the Hokage tower to attend the meeting before Tsunade came to save him and send him on yet another mission. This one, to be exact. He traveled to a completely new reality, got himself a job, met an interesting looking guy who could control blue flames, and then wandered around for a bit before running to Nezu again before he was brought here. At this moment, Naruto was so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, but he didn’t want to let his guard down completely because of his new surroundings. He couldn’t put down any trap seals to alert him of danger while he slept, so he wanted to stay awake for a while because he was unsure of the different kinds of dangers that would appear during the night in this place. Then again, his body couldn’t keep up with the new surroundings, the events of the day, or even the new people he met today. His eyes were closed shut before he knew anything else, sleep took him away quickly once his eyes had firmly shut, reminding him of how tired he truly was.

By this point, Aizawa had worked up the courage to turn around and talk to Naruto. He wanted to know why he couldn’t find any mention of him anywhere on the internet. Although he was curious, when he turned to speak, he noticed that the blond was no longer standing by the bed. He was laying in it instead, in the same spot that Aizawa usually laid in for the past few days since the students were prone to sneaking out of their bed at night. It always ended up being the same suspects, Denki, Kirishima, and Sero, what they planned to do while everyone else was asleep, he didn’t care to know. Still, the only open spot on the bed was against the wall, meaning that he would be stuck between the whiskered blond and the wall. Aizawa got up and walked over to the bed, took one look at the blond noting that he was fast asleep now. Aizawa frowned a bit, he didn’t expect the guy to fall asleep so quickly, then again, he guessed that he must have traveled a long away before getting to UA, he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. He stepped away from the bed, “I suppose I would take a quick shower too,” with that said, Aizawa disappeared into the bathroom with a towel and some clean clothes. When he came out, he had changed into his pajamas, a black shirt with a picture of a cat with wings on the front and grey pajama bottoms. He tossed his towel into the basket as well, walked over to the light switch and turned it off before slowly sliding into bed and under the covers. He didn’t let the fact that there was no barrier between him and Naruto, the bed was a queen size, big enough to fit two grown men, right? He thought so at the time, and didn’t care to go through the trouble of worrying about it any further as he fell into a deep sleep, he didn’t know what it was about tonight, but he felt better sleeping in his bed tonight. Was it because of Naruto sharing his bed so it didn’t feel so big? Or was it because he didn’t get too many chances to nap during the day like he usually did. Either way, he would forget about it until morning, there was no point in thinking about it right now.

* * *

**The following morning, with the students.**

The following morning, the students that were now living in the UA dorms woke up like usual. They opened their doors and descended the stairs to start their morning routines. The boys went to the boy’s shared bathroom and the girls went to theirs, washing their faces, brushing their teeth before heading off to the baths before getting dressed, and going off to have breakfast. During their meal, the students noticed something missing from their new daily routines, “where’s Mr. Aizawa?” Ochacko asked as she looked around.

“Well, it is Saturday, he’s probably still in bed since there aren’t any classes he has to be up for,” Izuku replied.

“I guess that sounds reasonable,” Ochacko started eating some more of her rice.

* * *

**With Aizawa and Naruto**

In the morning, Naruto opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of Shouta Aizawa. He looked so peaceful and relaxed that Naruto didn’t want to wake him. Naruto decided that a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, he always woke up super early in the morning to make sure that he could catch up on his reports from the day before and get started on the ones he had yet to finish. By the time he was done with that, he would start his morning exercise, Jiraya used to say that he worked out too much for his own good, but Naruto was so used to working out a lot in the morning that he paid him no mind. After he was finish warming out his muscles, he would go for a fifty-mile run around the village in stealth mode before stopping at Ichiraku’s to say hi and get breakfast. Then he ran back to his apartment to shower and dress before going to the Hokage for missions. When he wasn’t in the village, he still ended up waking up early to do his exercises before dressing and starting his day, however, he wasn’t in the village or on a dangerous mission. Plus, Aizawa’s bed felt so comfortable that he thought a few more minutes in bed today would probably be good for his body since he never really took a rest day since he started working out when he was twelve. He let his eyes fall close, thinking that he would only take a few minutes to get up, the light outside the window indicated that the sun had yet to rise fully yet, so he felt comfortable in his decision. However, a few minutes turned into hours without him realizing. Aizawa, on the other hand, woke up wrapped in a warmth that he had not known for a very long time. He could remember this warmth from his past, but it had been a long time before he actually felt it. He took in a deep breath, smelling the sweet scents of the shampoo and body wash that Mic got him for his last birthday as a joke. He loved the scent so much that he went out and bought more when he ran out, he took in another deep breath as he let his eyes flutter open, he blinked his eyes a couple of times as his brain tried to recognize the image before him. A buff chest, a chiseled jaw, strong features, whiskered cheeks…Aizawa took a second to realize who he was looking at. He froze, thinking back to hose he came to share a bed the handsome Naruto Uzumaki, his new co-worker, he remembered that night clearly, from the moment he opened the door to the point when he crawled into bed with the sleeping blond. For a moment he couldn’t breathe, he sat up to make sure that his brain was getting enough air, but, when he sat up, he found that Naruto’s arms tightened around him. He wanted to wake up the blond, to yell at him to let him go, but he couldn’t. Why? Because Naruto looked so peaceful at this moment, how could he disturb him? Stunned by the beauty of Naruto’s face, so much so that he lost himself staring at his face until he saw those crystal blue orbs open.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Aizawa staring back at him. A little surprised that Aizawa was awake now, he decided to sit up and stretch instead of remaining laid down. “Mornin’,” Naruto mumbled as he stretched his arms upward, what time is it?” He asked looking around the room for a clock.

Aizawa felt like was in a daze, was this a dream? Was this really happening? He shook himself out of the daze, telling himself that he could handle this, it wasn’t like they would keep this up forever. Aizawa sat up as well, looked around the room, taking in how bright the room was, “looks like we slept in longer than I expected,” he looked over to his alarm clock that had not gone off, wondering if he even set it that night, to begin with.

Naruto turned back to Aizawa, following his gaze to the alarm clock, it read ten twenty-three in the morning now. That was far later than he had ever slept before, “wow, it’s already so late,” Naruto decided to get up from the bed, throwing aside the covers and starting on his morning stretch. “Well, guess I needed the few extra hours because of sleep since I normally don’t get more than a couple of hours of sleep a night.” Aizawa slowly got out of bed, his eyes remained on Naruto as he stretched. He could see the shirt he gave him straining a bit against the muscles underneath, he had never seen his shirt look like that when he wore them. Then again, he probably didn’t work out as much as Naruto seemed to. Just then he stood up and stretched his arms, he didn’t have time to be staring at Naruto while he stretched. They actually had things they needed to do today, things that he needed to help Naruto with, plus Mic and All Might had already planned a to have lunch with him today. The is no doubt that they already know or will know, of Naruto sleeping in his room last night. Aizawa groaned, already tired at the thought of their questions, Naruto looked over to him curiously, “something wrong, Mr. Scruffy?”

Aizawa frowned, “I told you, my name is not ‘Mr. Scruffy’, okay? It’s Aizawa, Shouta Aizawa,” the man yawned before turning to the bathroom. “I’m going to take my shower first when I come out, you can go, I’ll be sure to leave some clothes out for you like last time,” he stated as he got his towel.

Naruto paused in stretching out his hamstrings, “uh, okay. Are we going somewhere today?”

“Yeah, Nezu asked me to show you around a bit and help you pick out a cellphone,” Aizawa explained on his way to the bathroom. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, he remembered something that Nezu had said to him that night that still had him puzzled, he looked back to Naruto with a serious look on his face, “have you really never used a cellphone before?”

“Nope,” Naruto replied honestly. “unless that’s just what you guys call your phones around here, then no.” He folded his arms in front of him as a thought came to him, “what’s the difference between the two anyway?”

Aizawa looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head that breath fire, “uh, how about I explain when I’m fully caffeinated? I don’t think I can take anything seriously like this,” he opened the bathroom door and walked in, closing it behind himself without saying another word.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his morning routine. He stretched his muscles before starting his pushups, sit-ups, and squats, he took a moment to stretch a little before getting up and walking out of the room. He forgot that this wasn’t his apartment building, that was both a good and bad thing since he didn’t know if anyone else was up by now, it was already so late, but he didn’t see anyone walking around. He shrugged his shoulders figuring that he would run into someone eventually, he made his way over to the door and walked out into the world. Instantly his nose was filled with the unfamiliar smells of this new world, the cars, the trees, the building, everything that he was both familiar, but yet, unfamiliar to him at the same time. He didn’t know why these things made his head feel so light-headed, he didn’t have this problem whenever he was in in the Elemental Nations. There was always something familiar or similar to what he was used to while growing up, but here, everything was just…different. Naruto shook his head, he didn’t want to let this kind of thing get him down, he would just push through and make the best of it, so he started on his run. The first few miles he started off slowly, he started to get used to things after the fourth mile, but things took a turn for him when he got up to the fifth mile. Thankfully he was able to keep his stealth mode up throughout the run so he wouldn’t get spotted by any of the students who were out and about right now. At the moment, Naruto was standing atop a building, he wasn’t sure how far he had run, he wasn’t keeping track of his surroundings. He could tell that he was somewhere in the city again, just like yesterday, the cars and people were just as loud and noisy and as he remembered, the smells that surrounded him were making him nauseous.

“Naruto, stop, you need to stop pushing yourself so hard when you are like this,” came a voice from inside his head.

Naruto groaned; he usually didn’t hear from this guy unless he was in a serious situation. “What do you want, Kurama? I don’t have time for this, I still have forty-five more miles to go,” he gasped. He was finding it a little hard to catch his breath right now when usually he rarely got winded like this. What was going on with him?

The voice, Kurama, sighed in his head, “Listen, little brat, I don’t care what you are used to or how strong you think you are. This is not the dimension that you were worn in. You need to take a moment to acclimate your body to this place before you drop from chakra exhaustion, or worse.”

“Chakra…exhaustion?” Naruto panted as he felt it getting even harder to breathe, he decided to take Kurama up on his offer and took a seat on the concrete roof he was standing on. He looked around him seeing only a sea of cement rooftops instead of the usual tiled ones he had grown accustomed to seeing all his life. He knew that this place was not like his home, his apartment building wasn’t so high up, and the people around him were never this loud. The only time he ever heard this much noise in the village was during festival times and there didn’t look to be any festivals around here. He took in a deep breath as he crossed his legs and faced forwards, he took in another deep breath before closing his eyes, shutting out all of the unfamiliar sights he was seeing, only focusing on himself. “Okay, what should I do now?”

“Clear your mind, block out all of the sights, sounds, and smells around you. Don’t focus on feeling anything other than your chakra. Make sure that you don’t lose yourself in this world, just breathe, in…and out, in…and out…” Kurama stated as he monitored Naruto’s body’s reaction. His heart rate slowed down and his lungs started to expand normally again, “good, now, focus on your chakra on how it feels flowing through your body right now.”

Naruto nodded, listening to Kurama’s words carefully, “okay…I think I get it now.”

Kurama smiled, “good, now keep that up until you feel like you can handle moving around like before.” Naruto nodded as he took in another deep breath and let it out slowly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the UA dorms.**

Aizawa came out of the shower dressed in his usual black shirt and pants combination. He finished drying his hair and picked up his scarf, he put on his shoes and let out a deep sigh before turning to face Naruto. “Okay, now let’s-“ he stopped when he realized that Naruto wasn’t in the room. He got up and walked out of the room, thinking that the blond might have just walked out to wait for him in the common area. He opened the door to see Shoto and Izuki reentering the dorms. He thought bout asking them about Naruto but thought better than to mention his name to them so early in the morning, it would leave the surprise factor when they saw him later to be that much greater. For him anyway. Aizawa walked up to the two students, deciding to ask them anyway, “hey, where is everyone this morning?” He asked casually.

Shoto and Izuku turned to Aizawa when he spoke, “oh, god morning, Mr. Aizawa,” Izuku greeted cheerfully, “everyone’s out right now, but I don’t know what they’re all doing.” He explained, then remembered something, “oh, but I do know that Iida and Uraraka went to the school library to study with Momo and Jirou earlier.”

“I saw Denki talking to Kirishima near the gym on the way back,” Shoto added as he looked up at the teacher with a somewhat blank stare on his face.

“Are you on your way out, Mr. Aizawa?” Izuku asked curiously, he didn’t know what his sensei did on his day off, and the fact that he was dressed in the usual outfit that he taught them in made him think that the eraser hero was heading out somewhere. Then again, he didn’t know if this was a more relaxed version of his teaching outfit solely because his shirt was short-sleeved and not long like usual. Of course, this could not be given as an argument because the reasoning was weak, but he was curious what Aizawa’s wardrobe looked did look like, aside from what they saw him every day of the week.

Aizawa shrugged, “uh, yeah, you could say that. Well, I’ll be off, see you two later, I guess,” he stated as he walked around them. He made it halfway to the door before Shoto called out to him.

“Oh, actually, Mr. Aizawa, Principle Nezu had asked us to remind you of the assembly happening later today,” Todoroki stated casually.

Aizawa paused, sighed, then looked back at the other student, “thanks for the reminder. I nearly forgot,” he didn’t forget, he was just hoping that Nezu would have waited until later, but it was out of his hands now.

TBC


	6. Introductions gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone wanted more chapters, this one is for you.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that the sun had come up higher in the sky. He wasn’t sure how long he had been meditating, but he knew it had to have been a long time since it was already much later than when he had left the dorms. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his body felt ten times lighter than when he first arrived in this world. He felt as though he had accomplished what Kurama had told him about while he mediated, he didn’t think that this sort of thing was going to help him very much. He only used it when he was going into Sage Mode, but it seems that it was just as helpful now. “How do you feel, kit?” Kurama asked from within his mind, Naruto slowly got up to his feet and moved his limbs around a bit. Stretching his arms, moving his legs, and just moving around as he normally would. His body felt so light that he almost thought he was floating on air, he had to look down at his feet to make sure that wasn’t the case.

Naruto smirked, “I feel great, I might want to run a little more than fifty today.”

“Hold off on that for now, kit, I think it would be best if you take it easy for a couple of days. You don’t know what kind of changes your body has gone through just now, so I think it’s best for us to feel this out a bit,” Kurama lectured. “That means taking it easy on your morning work out, don’t push yourself as your normal word, I think dropping your numbers back down to twenty each should do fine. As for your running, you can also drop that down to thirty miles per day,” he could feel the boy’s thoughts wondering against his instructions, Kurama sort of expected this so with an exasperated sigh, he continued, “but…since I know you’re already thinking about pushing yourself, can you, at the very least, wait until Monday? Before you go back to working out like Gui and Lee, can you just give your body a day or two of rest? Sleep in again tomorrow, please,” at this point, Kurama was sort of hoping that Naruto would start taking rest days so his body could relax properly.

Naruto thought about it, “hmm, well, I suppose that couldn’t hurt. But, I can’t guarantee that I wouldn’t do some casual running here and there.”

For now, Kurama would take that, “deal. Also…” he started and paused, not knowing how to finish that sentence, there was something that he wanted to tell the boy. Yet, the thing he wanted to say couldn’t be put into words, or at least, he couldn’t find the words to explain it.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the fox’s silences, “what?” He asked feeling wary of what he might say, “is there something wrong?”

Kurama shook his head, even though he knew the blond couldn’t see it, “it’s just that…I think your, our, mindscape maybe changing a bit.” Kurama looked outside of the cage he was somewhat trapped in, ever since Naruto had loosened the seal, the gutter-like scene of Naruto’s mind had changed into something resembling an open dungeon. The bars of the seal was replaced with a collar that went around his neck, the cell he was used to seeing for years now had turned into a dark room with chains hanging from the ceiling, and a red floor that almost looked like blood. Kurama sometimes wondered why that was, but he never questioned too much, he didn’t have too much say in what their shared space would look like. Now, after Naruto stopped to meditate so that his body could become accustomed to the new dimension they were now living in, something strange seemed to be happening. He didn’t know what he meant for them, but he didn’t like it when things happened, and he didn’t know the reason behind it. At this moment, Kurama was looking down at the blood-colored flooring in their mind which was slowly being covered by smoke. The walls seemed to go in and out of focus while the ceiling seemed to get taller and taller. “I think your adjustment to this place might also be changing the appearance of your mindscape.”

“Is it just the appearance?” Naruto asked as he tried to enter his mindscape, however, something seemed to be preventing him from doing so. He was confused, he had never had this problem before, even when his chakra was at its weakest and his body was in danger, he was always able to enter. Why now was he stopped? He didn’t like this, “hold on,” Naruto decided to sit back down on the roof and focus, he cleared his mind of any distraction and took deep breaths, in and out, in and out, slowly calming his mind. Yet, he was still not able to enter, he was perplexed, what was going on here? Naruto’s eyes snapped open as he got back to his feet, his thoughts immediately went to the library, even though they were in another dimension, there was still a place where information can be gathered. Using all of his skills and ninja training from over the years, he turned in the direction that he thought the library might be in and took off from the roof like a bolt of lightning. He zipped through the streets so fast it looked like a black and yellow blur, he ran as fast as he could, not caring what people around him thought when they saw him go by. Not that anyone could tell it was a blur or some sort of yellow flash that just ran past them. Finally, Naruto found the library he was at yesterday. He was so happy that he didn’t bother checking in at the front desk or ask for help looking for anything, instead, he ran all over the library in a blind dash looking for the section of books that might contain the answers he seeks. He found one corner marked ‘Science Fiction’ and stopped there, he didn’t care if his feet were smoking a little from the speed, or the fact that he didn’t remember to put on his shoes before going out for his morning run. Nor the fact that he was still in his borrowed pajamas from last night, he needed answers and he would get them no matter what. If this place was somehow messing with his mind, he wanted to know a little more about it and how he could expect, even though he did read up on some of he was expected to do here, he never really looked in too deep into the history of the place. He knew that everyone here had something called quirks. He knew that this place was called Japan and there were other countries besides it out there. He knew that there were cars here, TVs, cellphones, airplanes, taxi’s, bullet trains, and all sorts of other things that he wasn’t used to seeing or hearing about. But he wanted to know more. He created twenty shadow clones that he let loose in the library while he, himself, stayed in the science fiction section in hopes of finding a book that will tell him about dimensional travel. He felt a little silly to openly worry about this sort of thing, but if there was a negative effect of him being in this Japan place for too long, he wanted to know about it.

Hours past with Naruto not moving from his spot. He had a mountain of books surrounding him, he had always been a fast reader, not only that, he remembered everything that was ever said to him. He could remember his whole life from five and up, yet, nothing in his memory had ever come close to this moment. Naruto sighed tiredly, he had read almost every book in the section he was in looking for an answer to what was going on with his mindscape. Why it would be changing and all that, yet there was nothing. Nothing he could find that is. If he was to find out about this, he would need to find out his on his own, but when had that ever been news to him? Closing his latest book, Naruto got to his feet, put away all the books he had taken down from the shelves, then let the section he was in _‘I guess it was too much to ask for a simple explanation,’_ he thought while he walked down the stairs to the first floor. Just before he walked out of the library, a hand touched his shoulder, Naruto looked back to see a person standing behind him looking like an angry cat or something. “Hm? What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, do you know how long it took me to even find you?” Aizawa asked feeling a little pissed that he had to look for the blond for almost two and a half hours already. He couldn’t tell if he did this on purpose, or if he was hiding from him, or what, all he knew was that they were going to be late for that assembly Nezu talked about. He took a moment to take a good look at the blond, something seemed different about him now. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but there was something about Naruto that wasn’t the same as before, “Hey, uh, did you change something?” He asked without thinking, he didn’t even know what kind of answer he was expecting to get, but his mouth moved before he could stop it.

“Change?” Naruto turned to face Aizawa fully, looking down at the emo looking teacher, he wondered what he meant. Did he look that much different than before? “What do you mean?”

Aizawa took back his hand, not knowing how to answer that question. His question was left unanswered as well, he supposed that was fair. He sighed, “never mind,” he decided to give up on asking, if there wasn’t anything that changed about the guy, then why continue to ask about it. He didn’t know why he thought something was different though, it might have been a feeling he had, for what reason, he had no idea. “Anyway, since we’re already out here, why don’t we go ahead and start looking for some stuff for you? Since you said you didn’t have anything when you got here, we might as well start with the cheaper things before moving to the big money items.” He walked out of the library, the blond following after him silently as they both walked down the street in silence. They stopped in front of a department store with trendy looking clothes in the window, Aizawa would usually never come to shop here, at least not in the daylight, the clothes on display were always so bright and colorful. That wasn’t his usual style, he didn’t think he could pull it off without looking a little strange, “this place has some nice clothes that I think should fit you well enough,” he opened the door and entered the shop, getting a cheerful ‘welcome’ upon entry.

Naruto followed Aizawa into the brightly colored shop, it looked cool on the inside and out, however, Naruto had never worn casual clothes like what he saw in the store. Everything he owned in his wardrobe was either ninja wear, or sports-related, nothing simple like pink and green Area 51 shirt he passed by just now. The shop was also playing loud music, a lot of beats hit Naruto’s ears like the drums of the fire festival, it echoed throughout his head, and body as if he were the drums instead. The person singing had a nice voice, but Naruto couldn’t under what she was singing about, something about being a wife and liking something with a little curve in it? For a moment Naruto wondered if he had entered another world, the music okay, he just wished he didn’t have to hear it at such a loud volume. When he looked up from his thoughts of trying to understand the lyrics of the song, he noticed that Aizawa disappeared from view. He frowned, looking around all he could see was clothes, rows, and walls of brightly colored clothes. He saw a rack of jeans that already had rips in them, shirts with holes all over, and jackets that looked to have been played with by a bear or a dog before being put on display. Although these clothes looked fine, in their own away, they weren’t all his style. He wasn’t used to this, any of it, “tch, what is this place? Why’d he even bring me here?” He asked himself as he walked around the store, he turned a corner and found the man he was looking for, Aizawa had his back towards him but Naruto could still see the smile on his face from where he stood. Aizawa was standing in front of a rack of clothes looking at some of the more toned-down shirts the store offered, he looked to be gushing over a few shirts, in particular, he already had a few in his arms. From what the blond could tell, there were more than enough shirts there to make up half of his wardrobe, Naruto goes over to take a closer look, from over Aizawa’s shoulder, Naruto noticed the shirts that seemed to catch the man’s attention the most. They all had something to do with cats…” do you like cats?” Naruto blurted out, the sound of his voice seemed to have startled the man enough that he turned around quickly as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, a scared expression entered his eyes for a second before he recognized who spoke.

“Oh, Naruto, uh…” Aizawa looked down at the small pile of shirts he started to collect in his arms. He had forgotten that he was here with Naruto, he only just came across one pink colored shirt that ‘I’m meow’d with you’ with a picture of an angry cat under the words. From there, his memory became a blur of cute cat shirts with silly puns. He was planning on getting them all a size bigger since he was going to use them as pajamas, but then Naruto caught him. The blond’s presence reminded him that he was meant to be helping him pick out clothes for him, not himself. “U-uh,” he looked down at the shirts, trying to think of a way to get out of his without falling apart in front of Naruto, even if he was the new guy, he didn’t want to risk him telling Mic or Yagi, All Might, about his secret cat obsession. “I-I-I found these shirts for you and thought you could try them on…I thought that you would like…cats,” he looked down at the shirts and up at Naruto to see his reaction, but the blond remained silent for a long time. This made Aizawa nervous since he didn’t know what the guy was thinking, then he smirked, Naruto was smirking at him, and he couldn’t handle it. His face turned bright pink under Naruto’s knowing gaze, suddenly Aizawa felt exposed, “w-w-what’s with that look?” He asked as he looked away from the tall blond, he no longer wanted to be looked at by Naruto in that way, it made him feel…kind of weird inside like there were butterflies in his belly. He didn’t understand why, since they weren’t on a date and he wasn’t a girl. “Do you want these shirts or not?”

Naruto chuckled, he found Aizawa’s reaction to his smirk to be amusing, “Hey, hey, if you picked this out for me, then I’ll gladly try them all on.” Naruto took the shirts from Aizawa before he could say anything else, “so, where’s the dressing room in this place?”

Aizawa was still blushing profusely as he pointed to the sign that said ‘dressing room’ to their left, “over there,” he stated, still not looking at Naruto.

Naruto noticed the sign and started heading over to it, “thanks a lot,” he paused and glanced back to Aizawa. “Hey, would you mind looking for some pants to go with these shirts? I’m not a fashion expert or anything, but I trust you to find something good for me, thanks,” he waved back at the embarrassed teacher as he continued on his way over to the changing room. When he got there, one of the shop owners came over to assist him, she seemed to be taken aback by how handsome he was as they spoke. Naruto didn’t pay her any mind as she seemed to undress him with her eyes, he was used to these looks, he simply took the first empty dressing room she showed him, went inside, and minded his own business. “Now, which one should I try on first?” Thankfully there was a mirror in the room he was in so he didn’t have to wonder how the shirt looked on him, he was able to try on three shirts before he got a knock at the door. “Who is it?” He called out, but he could tell it was Aizawa on the other side of the door, how could he tell? Because of the soap, he had used that morning, Naruto’s sense of smell was always heightened thanks to Kurama, so could smell when someone familiar was close or far from him.

“Uh, I got some pants for you to try on,” Aizawa said from behind the door.

“Okay,” Naruto opened the door a little, peeking out at Aizawa so he couldn’t see what he looked like in the shirt. “I’ll try them on,” he held out his hand for the new items and Aizawa gave it to him without complaint. Naruto closed the door after taking the selection of pants into the small room with him, he held out one as he put the rest out and got a good look at it. A small frown came on his face, it was the ripped up pair of jeans he saw closer to the front of the store, Naruto wondered why Aizawa would give him this? He looked down at the other pair, picking them up one by one to examine, by this point Naruto felt that Aizawa might have wanted to kind of revenge on him for some reason. Maybe it was for the smirk and the way he looked at him a minute ago, or maybe it was something else that he did. Either way, this wasn’t the worst thing he could have worn, at least Aizawa wasn’t trying to make up walk around in booty shorts or something, that’s where Naruto drew the line. Either away, he picked out the pairs that didn’t look too badly ripped and tried them on with the shirts. He turned around in the mirror examining the way he looked in the clothes before giving himself an approving nod. He tried on more shits with different pairs of pants, leaving the badly ripped ones for the very last. The worst pair of the bunch had a rip that started above his knee and went all the way down to just above the ankle, “by this point you should just either but them into shorts or throw them away,” he groaned. Once he was all done trying on everything, he folded everything up neatly, put on the clothes he came into the store with, and left the dressing room with a smile on his face, he met Aizawa and the store owner waiting for him. “Alright, I’m done,” Naruto said cheerfully holding up all the clothes he tried on, “everything fit me great.”

Aizawa looked at the black ensemble he had let the blond, he was a little disappointed that Naruto didn’t show off the outfit a little when he was trying everything on. He noticed the disappointed look on the owner's face, seeing that his feelings were mutual, he didn’t say anything on the matter, knowing that they still had other things to do. “Okay, let’s check out,” Aizawa turned in the direction of the checkout counter with Naruto following after him, he paid for the clothes and they left the store without another word. The disappointed owner waving goodbye to them as they walked out.

“Where to next?” Naruto asked following Aizawa around, he had two bags of clothes from the shop they just came from so far.

“Well,” Aizawa glanced down at Naruto since they already got him some shirts and pants, what else would he need? That’s when he glanced down at Naruto’s face, he stopped walking as he stared at the blond’s bare feet, “where are your shoes?”

Naruto looked down at his feet, remembering that they were still bare. “Oh, uh, I guess I forgot them back in the room.”

Aizawa sighed and started walking again, “fine, lets get you some new ones then.”

* * *

Naruto and Aizawa came back to the UA dorms a little after five that evening. The entered the dorms, both of them holding a mountain of shopping bags, Aizawa looked determined, while Naruto looked amused. To say that the two were a sight to be seen as an understatement. “Mr. Aizawa? Mr. Uzumaki? Have you two been out together all day?” Danki asked since he was the first to notice them walk through the doors, the other members of class 1A turned to see the two teachers making their way over to Aizawa’s room with a bunch of shopping bags.

Aizawa looked back at Denki, “Kaminari,” he looked at the electrical boy for a second, forgetting that the dorm might not be empty around this time. He looked around the room at the other students who seem to have been passing through the area on their way to do their own thing. That’s when he remembered the assembly, “what time was the assembly?”

“Oh, uh, six o’clock,” Denki stated still curious about the loads of bags they were carrying. “Were you two out shopping all this time?”

“Oi! What’s that shitty teacher doing here!!?” Bakugou yelled from the top of the stairs, everyone looked up at him, surprised by his sudden question.

Naruto chuckled, he was actually in a good mood now and he didn’t think anything could ruin his day. Especially that annoying one who just called him ‘shitty’. “Hey there, Puppy, did ya miss me that much?” He asked giving him a bright closed eye smile.

“Who the hell would miss a shitty teacher like you?” Bakugou yelled back.

Aizawa was about to speak, but Naruto spoke up first, “you know what,” he dropped the bags on the floor and looked directly at Bakugou, “if you think I’m so shitty, why don’t you come down here and test me. I promise not to disappoint you,” he said in a challenging way.

TBC


	7. Guess what

Naruto was tired of this annoying kid. Whoever this kid was, Naruto would make sure that he put him in his place properly. Naruto wouldn't usually get bothered by a kid's attitude like this, but there was something about the blond kid that made him want to punch him in the face. He could guess that his quick was explosions or something since he could see the small burst coming from his hands. "Hold on, hold on," Aizawa stepped in front of Naruto to make sure that he didn't do anything rash since they just came back from shopping most of the warning, he didn't have the energy to deal with this. He looked at Naruto and Bakugou for a moment before deciding to actually let them fight, it may just teach Bakugou something in the long run. "Okay, since you two want to fight, and Bakugou was being rude, why don't we turn this into a teachable moment?" He suggested turning to Naruto, "you can reintroduce yourself to the class and also show them what they might be getting into on the first day of class."

Naruto thought about it, it felt like extra work but he might as well go with it. He could learn about each of their quicks while he was at it. He relaxed a bit, "fine, we can do that. Where?"

Aizawa nodded, "alright," he turned back to the rest of the class who were looking on in silence. He guessed that they didn't expect to be doing this today, he knew and shared the feeling, "everyone, go change into your gym clothes and meet us in front of the gymnasium within ten minutes. We're going to be having a mock battle as a way to introduce Mr. Uzumaki as your new PE teacher."

"Wow, that escalated quickly," Denki said in surprise, he turned to Sero who had been standing near him the whole time. "You think we'll all have to go up against him or just Bakugou?"

Sero shrugged his shoulders, "maybe, I mean, since Bakugou was the one who started it and all." He stated as he turned to go up the stairs to get changed with Denki following right behind him. 

"OI! I heard that, tap dispenser!" Bakugou yelled down at the two before marching off to his room muttering something under his breath. He slammed the door when he got there, still muttering stuff under his breath as he got changed.

Meanwhile, Izuku was watching the whole thing go down with Todoroki, Iida, and Uraraka. He could feel that his childhood friend was really angry about something else, and he knew exactly what it was, it was him. Ever since he was rescued from the league, he acted differently, it was still the same Kacchan that he always knew, but lately, it wasn't. Not exactly. Feeling a sense of guilt, Izuku walked over to their new teacher, 'u-u-uh, please forgive Kacchan, it's sort of still recovering from the incident that happened a little while back." He explained without going into too much detail, everyone in Tokyo knew about it. In fact, everyone seemed to be following Bakugou's life story since he first got captured by the slime monster before they started preparing for high school. 

Naruto looked over Midoriya for a moment, he remembered him from yesterday, the one with the notebook. He got the feeling that he should be careful around him. The way that notebook looked, it seemed like he was used to taking a lot of notes in it, and he only pulled it out when he started to introduce himself. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" 

"Me? Oh, um, my name is Izuku Midoriya, we met yesterday. Although, we didn't get to introduce ourselves to you," Izuku explained. 

Naruto folded his arms, looking te little broccoli boy up and down for a moment, "okay, little Izu-chan, since you came over to apologize for your friend..." He smirked, "how about we make you go first in this little mock battle thing? I think it would be fun to test out all of your quirks and limits, so you get to be the first on the chopping block. How's that sound?"

Izuku sweatdropped, he had only known his mother to call him 'Izu-chan' from when he was little. She stopped calling him by that name once he got older and entered middle school, "um, okay."

Naruto picked up the bags he dropped on the floor with a small chuckle, "eh, that's the spirit, well, I'll see you later, Izu-chan." Naruto walked off to put his stuff down in Aizawa's room, while he was at it, he decided to change his clothes since he had been earing the same thing since last night. He had a lot of new clothes to chose from now, courtesy of Aizawa, he wasn't sure why he bought him so many clothes after they left the first shop they stopped at. But he wasn't complaining. He picked up a towel and headed to the bathroom to shower before changing into his new clothes, deciding to put on the new cat shirt and ripped jeans that Aizawa bought for him. Out of all the other shirts that Aizawa had bought him, the cat shirts were by far the cheesiest. He wanted to mess with the scruffy teacher a bit by wearing them in front of the students knowing full well that Aizawa would feel the most embarrassed, even though he wasn't the one wearing it. 

After getting into the bathroom, he showered and washed his hair using more of the rosy smelling soaps that Aizawa had. There was something about the smell that called him down, and it reminded him of that guy he met yesterday, what was his name again? Naruto could remember a rosy smell coming off of him too, was he going crazy, or was he just horny? He knew that it had been a while since last slept with someone the last time he remembered sleeping with anyone was with Gaara a few days before going after Sasuke. It took about two weeks before he could track down the snack bastard, then another week before he was able to track down Sasuke. It seemed that the Uchiha had noticed that someone might have been tracking him so he had started covering his tracks. In the end, Naruto turned out to be the better ninja to track Sasuke since he already knew his habits all too well, with that said, it was almost a month since Naruto did it with anyone. “Well, I guess a few more days won't, hurt,” Naruto sighed after turning off the water, he got out of the shower, dried himself off, and got dressed. He wore a dark and light grey tie-dye shirt with some loose black fitting jeans, and a pair of black and white checkered vans for his new look. He really liked the fit and feel of the shirt, it was so soft, probably the softest shirt he had ever worn in his life, he took the brand new brush that Aizawa also bought for him saying that his hair shouldn’t look so wild when he’s going to teach. Naruto couldn’t help but to laugh at that, called the man a ‘scruffy cat’, and then laughed even harden with the man started to pout. Naruto didn’t realize how much he had laughed at Aizawa until the man pointed out his beaming good mood.

“Hehehe, I guess granny was right, I probably did need this little ‘vacation’ thing after all,” the blond chuckled to himself as he looked into the while brushing down his still-wet hair. Once his hair looked somewhat tamed, he put down te brush and finally left the room, he noticed the quietness of the dorm, thinking that everyone was probably already waiting for him at the gym now. ‘I guess I did take a bit longer with my air I don’t like taking this long on my looks because I don’t really have anyone to impress.’ Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to the front door, ‘well, maybe Gaara but he doesn’t care what I look like, and it is not like we see each other every day now. Although, I wouldn’t mind tapping that ass one more time before I left to come here.’ Naruto closed the door behind him and looked around, all he saw were trees, buildings, and a long wall meant to separate the school from the outside world. It felt like a real privileged privet school for the rich in Naruto’s opinion, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. It wasn’t like the ninja academy was anything fancy though. “Now…uh, which way to the gym?” He turned in a random direction as he turned his nose upward to sniff the air, he could smell nature mixed with cement, the dizzying smells that almost overtook him earlier, and…roses. The sweet smell of roses came wafting into his nose, he smiled, it was the same scent he used to wash his hair in the shower, “well, this should come in handy,” he thought out loud as he took off running in the direction of the roses.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Suna…

Gaara did not feel good which was very odd for him. In all of his life, he had never felt ill or gotten sick before, so this was very strange. Shukaku was at a loss to what this was a well, or that is what he told the council. Gaara knew that Shukaku was hiding something from him, something important, ever since he started throwing up two weeks ago, and asked Shukaku about it the sand demon would say he was fine. In reality, Gaara was not ‘fine’, he couldn’t eat anything, and when he did, he couldn’t keep it down. He was tired all the time, and his emotions were all over the place. He didn’t like how Shukaku was keeping something from him, something to do about his health at that. He knew that the sand demon was hiding something from him because of their shared mind link that was still intact even after all these years apart. Gaara lifted his head up from the toilet bowl in order to glare at the tall teen with sandy blond air and almond colored eyes, he snared at the way the freckle above his nose contrasted against his pale skin. Ee though the blond said he was standing there in the doorway of the bathroom for moral support, Gaara didn’t like it. There was something else that was doing there, and he wanted to know what it was. “Shukaku…” he huffed out.

Shukaku pushed back some of his sandy blond hair away from his face as he smiled lovingly down at his former container. “Yes? What can I do for you little pup?” He asked as sweetly as he could muster.

Gaara continued to glare at him, “cut the crap, we both know that you’re no saint, so why don’t you tell me what’s going on with me already?”

“Why? Whatever do you mean, Ga-chan?” Shukaku asked innocently as he could stand. He blinked his semi-long long lashes at the redhead to further push his act, but it was clear that the red-haired boy was not buying it. Still, he was not going to give in that easily.

Gaara huffed at him as he tried to get back onto his feet so he could stare eye-to-eye with the blond. However, his legs were not ready for so much responsibility just yet, and he nearly fell over, luckily he was able to catch himself just in time. He took in a shallow deep breath before lifting himself onto the seat of the toilet. The only place available for him to be seated at the current moment, once he was able to be upright, he looked up at the blond with a displeased look, he knew that Shukaku was keeping something from him, but Gaara himself was hiding something too. “Shukaku…do you miss Kurama?”

Shukaku’s eyes lit up a little once he heard the name of the fiery kitsune, but he played it cool in front of Gaara. “Kurama? Well, I suppose it’s been a while since we last saw each other,” Shukaku started leaning on the door frame casually. He took a moment to think about the last time he saw the older redhead in all of his glory. His muscles were glistening under an open kimono top and his long, fire-red hair looked like flames in the daylight, and who could forget those shiny red jewels he called eyes.

“You do remember that I can still hear and see all of your thoughts when you think them, right?” Gaara asked trying to keep himself from blushing.

Shukaku snapped out of his daydreaming, he sighed, “yes, I remember, the last time I saw him was also the last time you saw his container, correct? That has to be about two mots ago now right?” He asked thinking back on the day dreamily as his hand subconsciously corset his abdomen gently, he let out a soft sigh half-heartedly paying attention to the conversation they were having. “Why?”

Gaara took a moment to look at Shukaku’s daydreaming face for a moment before smirking, “actually, I saw Naruto just a couple of weeks ago.” Now that Gaara had told Shukaku a small bit of revenge had been enacted, but more importantly, he understood. He finally understood what had been wrong with him these past few days. He must be missing Naruto a little more than he let on, of course, it wasn’t as if he could just run over to Konoha to see him, he was probably busy on a mission right now anyway. Naruto had always been hard to get ahold of, so if he was to see him, he might have to pull some strings to make the whiskered blond look his way while working.

Meanwhile, Shukaku had been snatched out of his daydream state once and for all when he registered Gaara’s words in his mind, “wait a minute…” He looked at the little smirking redhead, “you did what?”

Gaara chuckled, feeling ten times better now, “oh, nothing,” the strength seemed to return to his legs then so he got up and walked out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Shukaku was still processing what was going on, he followed Gaara out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face.

“You saw who now?” Shukaku asked following after his former container quickly before he lost him. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Gaara trying to play a trick on him or something. He wanted to confirm that his ears were playing tricks on him, “Gaara? Gaara, wait up, who did you see?” But Gaara didn’t answer.

**TBC**...


	8. First Lesson

Dabi was in his jail cell thinking about the day before and the guy he met. He was an odd one, that was for sure, but not only was he odd, but there was also something about him. Something that set him apart from the other heroes he’s met in his life. Most would look at him and think two things, one that he might have escaped from an intensive are hospital recently, mainly because of the scars covering his body and face. And two-he might be a villain. Of course, Dabi had never planned for his life to go this way, he was sure, no, he knew, that if a certain someone had not been in his life at all, his life would have probably turned out much different. His connection to his family, his mom, his brothers, and his sister, it would all have been different. Yet, that was not something for him to worry about now. At the moment, his thoughts had been filled with one person, and one person alone. He couldn’t even keep focus long enough to think about his current situation, he could only think about him. Ever since he was put in this place, that was all he could think about. “Damn, I must seem pretty pathetic right now, just thinking about a guy I don’t even know,” the ravenette chuckled to himself for a second before turning his gaze elsewhere. Instead of looking up at his ceiling, he turned his eyes to the barred window in his cell, the sky looked about as bright and sunny as Naruto appeared, so clear and nice, he sat up from his hard bed to get a better view out of the window, but he couldn’t see anything except for the clear, bright blue sky.

“Oi, Mr. Robber, you got a call,” called out one of the guards standing in front of Dabi’s cell.

Dabi turned his sapphire eyes to the man, a frown firmly placed on his face. Other than himself, who would call him here? He told no one of his plans, and they both got out of there before the media showed up. In that case… ”from who?”

The guard grunted, “hell if I know. He said he was someone you would know. Hurry and answer the phone, other people have calls to make too.” Dabi, not having anything else to do got up and walked over to the bars so the guard could let him out. Following the standard protocol, the guard opened the cell doors and walked Dabi over to the phone where his call was waiting. The guard stood off to the side away from Dabi to give him some privacy, “you have about five minutes left,” he stated before Dabi picked up the phone.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dabi replied before speaking into the phone, “hello?”

“Oh, hey, is this the guy I met yesterday? Um, I forgot your name, sorry about that, I think it started with a D or something…” The voice on the sounded thoughtful with their deep voice vibrating through the phone’s speaker. Dabi was surprised, to say the least, you could see it on his face, “anyway,” the person on the line continued, “I wanted to give you a call to see if you remembered me or not.”

Dabi snapped back to reality, “huh? Remember you? Your name’s Naruto, right?” He asked playing it cool.

“Yeah, that’s right.” The said person said happily, “I’m kinda happy that you remember me when I didn’t remember your name. You can probably tell that I’m not good with names.”

Dabi sighed with a nod of his head, “yeah, I can tell. Anyway, what did you call me for? And how did you know that I would even be at this place?” Since he knew that there was more than one holding cell for people with works. It was a good thing that he didn’t resist arrest yesterday and got taken to the more laid back holding cells because of it.

“Oh, right, I guess you don’t have a lot of time to talk right now, so I’ll make this quick.” Naruto said happily if Dabi didn’t know any better, he would have said he could see Naruto with a big smile on his face right now. “So, since you were robbing a bank yesterday, I can only guess that you need money, right?”

“And what could you do about that?” Dabi asked not sure where this was heading.

“Two minutes, Mr. Robber,” the guard called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dabi shot back before turning back to the call, “what kind of job?” He asked, thinking that it was better than sitting around doing nothing at all.

“Geez, hold on, I’ll come over to meet you first, then we can talk about it face to face. I promise, it won’t be boring,” with that, the phone clicked in Dabi’s ear, signaling the end of the call.

“Huh? What kind of answer was that?” Dabi asked no one, he shook his head and hung up the phone instead, he turned to the guard who had been waiting for him patiently. “I guess I’m done here.”

“Humph, you two weren’t planning to escape from here, were you?” The guard asked half curious, half warning.

“Why would we? Besides, I just bet the guy yesterday, I barely even know him, why would he want to break me out of prison?” Dabi asked walking back to his cell, but it was a good question, why would a guy he just met want to do anything for him? Especially give him a job. The guard seemed to buy it for now and they made their way back to the cell together before he locked the door and walked away to get back to his other duties. Meanwhile, Dabi went back to sitting on his bed and looking out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto at UA.

Naruto just made it to the gym, he was happy that Aizawa used the same soap as yesterday so he could find him and the others easily. The gym reminded him of the chunin exams, the first one he took, and also the second, it gave off a real ‘test your strength vibe to it in his opinion. He looked over all the students who were now in their PE uniforms, “so, everyone’s here now, let’s get started. First, since the broccoli boy wanted to take up for his puppy, he’ll be going first. After his turn, I will be picking people at random. Once it’s your turn, I want you to come at me with all you got, don’t hold back, everyone understands? Good, now let’s head inside.”

Naruto started to go into the large building when Momo raised her hand, “excuse me, sir, would you like us to tell you each of our quirks and what they can do before each match?”

“Huh? Quirks,” Naruto nearly forgot about that, “uh, actually, no. If you are telling me, then it makes it less fun. Besides, what enemy would tell you what their strengths and weaknesses are before fighting you? That’s just dumb.” The blond rolled his eyes as he entered the building.

“Oh, you’re right…” Momo pouted, she really didn’t know what to think of her new teacher.

“Hey, Momo, don’t feel so down,” OJiro smiled at her.

“Yeah,” Ochaco jumped in, “I mean, I thought it was a good question.”

Tenya nodded, “indeed, honestly, there’s no excuse for his behavior. Not only that, but how is he supposed to teach us when he doesn’t even dress like a teacher in the first place. Fist a crop top and sweatpants, and now ripped jeans and cat shirts? Utterly unprofessional.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Naruto called back to them without looking back. This caused the students to stiffen in surprise and cover their mouths in hopes of saving themselves from getting punished further. Naruto shook his head feeling a little annoyed, ‘I might as well have accepted the teaching position at the ninja academy like the hag wanted since it honestly feels like the same thing here.’ He thought to himself, he looked around the gym, there was a large rock formation that looked like a lot of cement blocks raised up to be mini-mountains taking up the centermost part of the space. There wasn’t anything else there, the walls were bare of anything, no words of encouragement or inspiration like in a dojo, the floor was hard to, not like wood, but like the same cement stuff, the mini-mountain was made of. “Hm, it’s pretty open, but I can work with this.”

Aizawa walked over to him, “so, how are you planning to do this? Where do you plan to start?”He asked as he tried not looking at Naruto’s choice of clothes, out of all the things he bought him…Aizawa couldn’t help but feel some second-hand embarrassment from seeing the outfit. Sure Naruto looked good in the jeans, he looked like a model if he was being honest, but the cat shirt was just…well, he couldn’t explain it. He looked hot, but at the same time, odd. Naruto seemed to have a talent for standing out wherever he went from the looks of it.

Naruto thought for a moment, then he pointed to the top of the mini-mountain, “there.” He looked over to the students who were waiting for his instructions, “I’m going to be standing on top of there. If Izu-chan can manage to knock me off of that, there he wins. But if he can’t do it in about...hm, let’s say thirty minutes, then he will have to do a fifty-mile run every day after school hours. That includes the weekends too, that also goes for the rest of you.”

“What!” The students said in shock.

Naruto nodded, “that’s right, I’m not going easy on anyone today. If you don’t like my methods, then you can just drop this class and find something else to fill your time with. But, if you do end up staying, I will promise you all one thing,” he held up a single finger for them to see, “if you stay in my class. I can promise you that you will learn how to fight in just about every situation you can think of, even without your quirks.” There were a few surprised faces in the crowd from what he could see, he wouldn’t put it past him, he guessed that they has not learned anything that he had when he was there age, so he guessed that he would just have to show them everything he knew. Since this wasn’t the leaf, there were no civilians amongst the students, students who don’t take his teachings seriously, or just aren’t cut out for it, well, he would just have to cut them loose. That’s all he had to say on the matter. “Now,” in a blink of the eye, Naruto was standing on top of the cement mountain, “Izu-chan,” the said boy looked a little shaken after hearing what his penalty would be, “come knock me off of here.”

Aizawa looked from Izuku to Naruto, he was curious to see what the new owner of All Might’s quirk was able to do against this odd guy. “I probably should have brought snacks,” he said top himself as he took a seat as if prepared to watch a show.


End file.
